What Do You See?
by ArianamaslowBTR25
Summary: Genevieve Rodgers and her sister move out to LA to avoid the spirits that threatened to take them down, but what happens when they find out that their loved ones are haunted as well? JamesxOC/KendallxOC ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**I thought of a new story idea! And this one is gonna be along the same lines as my other story where it is kind of supernatural/fantasy in nature, but I really like the idea that I have for this story and I really think that it could go somewhere, so without further ado, here it is!**

**Characters:**

**Genevieve Rodgers- Jasmine Meakin**

**Angela Rodgers- Herself**

**James Maslow**

**Kendall Schmidt**

**Carlos Pena Jr.**

**Logan Henderson**

**Dani Nohelty- Crystal Reed**

**Sara Mihor- Jennifer Lawrence**

I hiked my duffle higher up onto my shoulder as I walked into the lobby of our housing building. To be honest, this place was nothing more than a glorified hotel, but it was amazingly beautiful to say the least. The palm trees and pool gave it an amazing appeal for anyone. But also, as soon as I entered the lobby, the spirits began turning heads in my direction. Crap. A couple looked at me, trying to determine whether or not I could see or hear them. Only one decided to come up to me. She tapped my shoulder.

"_You can see us, can't you?"_ she questioned.

"Yo, Gen, a little help here!" my twin, Angela called.

Angela and I would be identical twins, if it weren't for the fact that my hair is bleach white blond and hers is almost jet black. We look exactly the same though. I turned around, ignoring the spirit that questioned me and had to laugh, when Ang and I moved out here, I decided to bring two bags, my duffle and a large rolling suitcase with all of my personal possessions, my sister, however, had to bring everything from her room, which equated out to about 4 large rollers, which she was trying to haul behind her. I laughed.

"You have to handle that one on your own sis, I'm not the one who insisted on bringing every last thing I owned with me." The spirit behind me giggled as well. Once Angie had caught up to me, we both walked over to the counter and rang the bell. A fairly large man walked over to the counter with a plate of French fries in front of him.

"What do you want?" he barked.

"_Just so you know, he is always like that. They don't call him Mr. Bitters for nothing."_ The spirit whispered into my ear. I placed a hand over my mouth in an attempt to stop the laugh that was sure to come from hearing this information. Angie looked over at me and raised an eyebrow.

"We are here to check in. The last name is Rodgers." I stated.

"_So you can hear us, if you can, I would just like you to know that my name is Dani. I am one of the resident spirits here who ISN'T attached to someone here."_

"Hey Ang, I'll be right back." I said as she continued to glare at Mr. Bitters. I turned and walked over to the wall by the elevator and leaned against it, while Dani leaned on the other side. I kept my head down so no one would know that I was talking to her, we had to keep our secret a secret.

"Yeah, I can see you and here you, thanks for not harassing me right away."

"_Hey, it is no problem, I just figured that I should try and get to you first. Everyone here knows not to mess with the great Dani Nohelty!"_

I chuckled under my breath and smiled. I was beginning to like it better here than back in Wisconsin.

_"So, what are you two doing here, I find it odd that a medium would be coming out to LA, this place is teaming with spirits."_

"My sister and I are hip hop dancers, among other dance styles that we know, and we were hired by a producer to help his boy band learn to dance. We were also hoping to land a gig teaching dance in LA as well; it has been a dream of ours for a while."

_"If you are talking about the boy band that I think you are talking about, you two are in for one mighty challenge. They have already had two choreographers quit on them._"

I tried to resist the urge to make a face, and not really succeeding. She chuckled again. I looked up to get a really good look at her for the first time since I arrived. She had long dark hair, with dark green eyes. she had a small smile, while also wearing clothes that are more bohemian style. she wasn't all disheavled like other spirits, and i liked that.

"Making new friends already Gen?" Angie said as she walked up to me.

"Yeah, Angie, This is Dani. Dani, This is Angie." I said as we made our way into the elevator.

_"Hi, nice to meet you."_ Dani said, waving a hand at Angie, who didn't respond. _"Why isn't she saying anything, she's your twin, right, can't she see me."_

I chuckled, "Just because she is my twin, doesn't mean that we have the same abilities, she can only feel emotions, where as I can see AND hear you guys."

"Dani seems enjoyable, she has a good energy about her." Angie said with her eyes closed. I don't need to concentrate like she does to get my gift to work, mine just happens naturally. We exited the elevator up on the second floor and headed into our apartment, 2K. It was nice, spacious, and well decorated. I loved it.

_"If you meet me down in the lobby in an hour, I can give you a tour and point out the people and spirits that live here if you would like?"_ Dani asked causally.

"Dani"

_"Yeah?"_

"I would love that."

_"Awesome!"_

"I think this is the start of a fenominal friendship"

She only smiled before disappearing from sight.


	2. Chapter 2: Making Friends and Enemies

**Thank You guys so much for the reviews! Thank you whitefire33 for giving me my first review on this story and Daisy54154 for the review on my other story ****Why I Love You****. I plan on updating that one as soon as possible considering that I have the whole first season uploaded already on my YouTube Channel. I will get that one to you guys soon, but this story is a little more high priority because I am just going with what I have in my head and having nothing written down at the moment. Awesome!**

**Characters:**

**Genevieve Rodgers- Jasmine Meakin**

**Angela Rodgers- Herself**

**James Maslow**

**Kendall Schmidt**

**Carlos Pena Jr. **

**Logan Henderson**

**Dani Nohelty- Crystal Reed**

**Sara Mihor- Jennifer Lawrence**

**Disclaimer- I only own Genevieve Rodgers, Angela, Dani and Sara are all my friends and I do not own them, and unfortunately, I don't own the guys or any references to the show as well. Oh well, on with the story. **

~Story~

After changing into a clean pair of Capri sweats, a baggy tank, and my custom Osiris skate shoes, I grabbed my IPhone and headed down to the lobby. Dani was sitting down there on one of the sofas, toying with one of the girls sitting there. She giggled as the girl continuously looked back over her shoulder trying to find out who was poking her. I walked around to the back of the couch that was opposite the one she was sitting on traced my finger along the top slowly, hoping to catch her attention. Thankfully, it worked. She stood quickly and took up stride next to me as I headed out the front doors. I pulled my IPhone out of my pocket.

"_You're seriously going to make me try and speak over whatever music is blasting through your headphones?"_ she asked, looking slightly appalled.

"No, this is just to make it look like I am singing along to my music instead of looking like a freak talking to thin air. Just because I am young doesn't mean that I haven't learned a couple of tricks over the years that I have been a medium." I stated, placing one headphone into my ear and left the other one dangling, so that I could hear Dani pretty well.

" _Well then, we better get started on our EXCLUSIVE spirit and human tour of the world famous Palmwoods Hotel and Apartments, home to the future famous."_ She stated dramatically before taking the lead in where we were walking. I brushed some of my hair behind my ear and stuck my hands in my pockets, feeling antisocial suddenly. As we entered into the park, I could easily tell why I had gotten that feeling, there were spirits everywhere. Everyone here had at least one spirit tagging onto them, trying to get their attention. I groaned silently, this was going to be challenging.

"_Okay, so over there is Camille Roberts, Drama Actress."_ She stated, pointing to a girl waving her arms around dramatically_. "And the spirit standing next to her is her grandmother, Alyssa, who always wanted her to become something bigger than herself. Alyssa means no harm and will talk to you if you talk to her, but nothing really more than that. She acts like a silent guide to help with Camille's acting career." _

Alyssa looked up at the mention of her name and gave us both a tender smile and a wave before going back to whisper something in Camille's ear. Suddenly, a little boy with strawberry red hair ran up to me and grabbed by hips, pulling me in front of him as he ducked behind the tree next to me.

"Hide Me!" He exclaimed before a large woman with the same hair color came running up to me.  
>"Have You seen my son Tyler, short, red hair, born to be a star?" I shook my head and pointed off to my right quickly before she ran off. Tyler came out quickly and took off in the opposite direction, while Dani just laughed at the shocked expression on my face.<p>

"What" I said coldly before she could say anything.

"_Nothing, Nothing. Tyler's mom wants him desperately to be an actor and he doesn't want the same. You could say that his mother is his spirit."_ Dani continued to chuckle as we made our way into the pool area.

"Wow, This pool is amazing!" I said, spinning around to take it all in.

"_Yep, this is the world famous Palmwoods pool, where everyone likes to come and relax after a hard day's work. I have a feeling that you're going to be spending quite a bit of time down here."_ She stated quietly as I continued to take in the scenery.

" I Abso-" I Started, but was interrupted by Dani yelling.

"_LOOK OUT!"_ She said two seconds before I fell into the crystal clear waters of the pool. I immediately kicked my shoes off and grabbed them in my hand before breaking the surface. I glared at three boys who were grinning sheepishly down at me from the side of the pool.

Dani pointed to them and stated, _"These are Kendall, Carlos and Logan, Three of the Four members of the Boy Band Big Time Rush."_

"What. The. Hell." I hissed. I was freaking mad. "What is your problem, do you not watch were you are going? Did you NOT see me standing next to the pool." I questioned as I pulled myself from the pool. I pulled the drawstring on my sweats quickly to keep them from falling down; them seeing my underwear would not be beneficial at the moment. I walked up to them, and even in just socks, I was taller than two of them, almost as tall as the blonde, shorter than him by maybe two inches. I pulled out my soaked IPhone and shoved it into his chest.

"You guys owe me a new phone, since it is your fault that it got ruined, as well as new shoes. These are custom made and I don't want anything less back you a**holes." I hissed, before turning my back to them and beginning to walk away.

"Oh yeah, and who do you think you are?" I turned around, seeing the blonde approaching me.  
>"I think I am Genevieve Rodgers, and if you guys are part of Big Time Rush, I would be a little nicer if I were you, considering that I am your new choreographer and all." I glared back at him. The other two guys had an expression of "Oh Sh*t" written across their faces, and I saw the same mirrored in the blonde's eyes, but he was trying to hide it.<p>

"Remember, New phone, New Shoes." I said before stomping my way back into the lobby. But just before I got to the elevator, someone ran into me, again. I looked up to glare at said person, but was surprised to see a very concerned set of hazel eyes looking down at me.

"oh my god, are you okay?" he asked, extending a hand. I shoved it away and pushed myself off the floor, not in the mood for conversing, I shivered slightly as I brushed past him.

"Hey, wait up, I am sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going …and you're all wet. What happened." He said while standing next to me as I waited for the elevator to arrive.

"Does it matter?" I asked quietly, trying to keep my teeth from clanking against one another and wrapping my arms around my waist, trying to keep warm. They must blast the AC in this place because I was freezing. And unfortunately for me, the guy noticed.

"Hey, are you cold?" He asked, looking at me with concern. And before I could even respond, he shrugged out of his blue plaid button down and placed it over my shoulders. The elevator decided to arrive then, I stepped in and he followed in suit. I looked down at the ground, pushing my dripping, wet hair out of my face.

"I'm James by the way." He smiled.

"Genevieve."

"Genevieve, that's a pretty name."

"Most people don't call me that though, I prefer Gen."

"What about if I call you Gene?" **A/N: Pronounced Jennie**

I smiled, and looked up at those gorgeous hazel eyes again, and I saw him smile at me in return.

"So Gene, what are you doing out here in sunny Los Angeles?"

"I am a dancer, My sister and I are Choreographing for a music producer, but we also hope to be able to teach classes as well." I said as we walked over to my apartment. I leaned against the door and he leaned against the wall across from me.

"Nice." And that was all he said. After an increasingly awkward silence between us, he said, "So, are you ever going to tell me how you got soaked, or leave it a big mystery?"

"A group of guys pushed me in. They owe me a new pair of shoes and a new phone." I chuckled, remembering the look on their faces when I confronted them downstairs. "Look it was nice talking James, but I really need to change." I said as I turned and placed my key in the lock. Just as I walked into the apartment he asked.

"Will I see you around?"

I turned and looked at him quickly.

"Yes" was all that came from my mouth as I turned and closed the door behind me, a smile on my face.

"Whose shirt is that?" Angie called from the couch, making me jump.

"James', he gave it to me after he saw me dripping wet and cold in the lobby after a group of guys pushed me into the pool."

"Oh yeah, I saw that, it was pretty funny."

"_So True!"_ Dani shouted from behind me, causing me to again jump three feet into the air.

"Will you all stop startling me like that? One of these days I am going to drop like a fly all because someone decided to surprise me again!"

"What, is Dani here too? Cause if she is that was epic timing." Angie said smiling.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, I need to change out of these wet clothes. Also, Ang, the guys who knocked me in are also the ones that we are training over the next few weeks, so if you wanna have a little fun with that, do for it!"

I heard both her and Dani laughing at that one as I walked back into my room, James, oddly enough, was the only thing on my mind. But no one ever said that was a bad thing.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Started

**Thanks again to all of you who are reading my stories, it really means a lot to me to hear what you all have to say about them. I really enjoy hearing when I inspire others to write stories based on what I am writing, it really makes things worthwhile. Also, it is worth it to follow the links I have in the story here, if they are allowed, because it shows what the girls look like and how they dance, as well as what they are choreographing for the boys. So, without further ado, here is the next chapter of What Do You See?**

**Characters:**

**Genevieve Rodgers- Jasmine Meakin**

**Angela Rodgers- Herself**

**James Maslow**

**Kendall Schmidt**

**Carlos Pena Jr. **

**Logan Henderson**

**Dani Nohelty- Crystal Reed**

**Sara Mihor- Jennifer Lawrence**

**Disclaimer- I only own Genevieve Rodgers, Angela, Dani and Sara are all my friends and I do not own them, and unfortunately, I don't own the guys or any references to the show as well. Oh well, on with the story. **

Angie and I both had duffle bags slung over our shoulders as we walked into Rocque records for our first day working with Big Time Rush. From what I have heard and seen myself, they were going to be a handful to try and teach to dance, considering that they already got two of the greatest choreographers in the music industry to quit on them. Besides that, Angie and I were going to get our revenge on them for shoving me into the pool yesterday, but we were also curious as to who the fourth member of the band was, since only three of the four pushed me in, but also because Dani had refused to tell us, but kept snickering at me whenever I would mention it. Speaking of Dani, she decided to tag along with us today because she never really got to know the spirits that hung around with these guys, and she wanted to pull them away so that I could concentrate without having the spirits nag me while I was trying to work.

"Oh good, you guys are here!" A woman said, walking up to us. "My name is Kelly, And I am Gustavo's assistant. Right this way."

She turned on her heel and led us down a hallway to a large dance studio, where four guys had their backs to us as a fairly large man was yelling at them. Dani was laughing behind me.

"_That, my friends, is THE Gustavo Rocque, the angriest music producer in all of Hollywood."_

"Oh, Look! Your new Choreographers are here!" He practically yelled before pushing through them to stand in front of us. "What are your names, Cats?"

I leaned over at Angie, "Did he seriously just call us cats?"  
>"I think so"<br>"Quit you're whispering and introduce yourselves!"

I rolled my eyes, but as I did I caught sight of the guys standing behind them, I knew three of them already, but the identity if the fourth surprised me.

"James?"

"Oh, Hey Gene!"

"Wait, you know her?" The blonde one hissed.

James gave him a look in return. "Uh Yeah! Didn't I tell you yesterday how I met this amazing girl in the lobby and that her name was Gene?"

"Well yeah, but you didn't tell us her first name, or that she was Choreographing for us!"  
>"DOGS!"<br>"Sorry."

I laughed, they actually responded to being called dogs.

"Well then, I'm Angela" Angie said while stifling a laugh.

"And I'm Genevieve. Anything else?" I said with a smirk. Today was going to be interesting, I could tell that much.

"Ladies, this is an interview and audition if you will. I haven't hired you yet. I don't want to hire you only to have you last a couple of days, or a couple of hours before quitting on me because you can't handle their antics."

"Trust us, we used to teach dance to 4 and 5 year-olds as well as other dance classes. If they are more mature than toddlers, we can handle it." Angie stated, brushing her hair back. She always did that when she got flustered.  
>"Besides, three of you dogs knocked me into the pool yesterday, I want my revenge."<p>

"They WHAT!"

"Relax Gustavo, we can handle it." Angie and I stated at the same time before laughing.

"I still don't know if you girls can even dance yet, so I have more questions for you."

Angie and I stared at him for a while before he shrugged and began asking us questions.

"Age?"

"Seventeen"

"How long have you been dancing?"

"13 years"  
>"What styles do you practice"<p>

"Well," I started, "Our style is a combination of Hip-Hop, Lyrical, and Jazz; but we are trained contemporary dancers as well as Ballroom dancers. So you see a little of all of that in our movements."

"Explain"

"I began training as a contemporary dancer first," Angie Started, "So I am very flexible and my joints are looser because of all of my extensions and everything else that I know how to do for contemporary."

"Where as I trained as a ballroom dancer first, so I can hit everything harder because I need to complete all of my movements. But as we got older, we branched away a little and moved more to hip hop styles and found a real liking in that"

"We also have competed in multiple competitions and have won many of them, not just in our own styles either."

"And that was really confusing right?" I asked, seeing a lot of blank faces looking back at us.

"It doesn't matter, just dance." Gustavo ordered.

I moved over to my duffle and dug out my IPod and cued up the track before plugging it into the speaker system. I then ran over to where Angie was standing and moved slightly infront of her before nodding at Gustavo, who played the track.

(They Dance this- .com/watch?v=vecgXkypkaw&feature=BFa&list=PL005123FECC9CCA66&lf=plpp_video )

Angie and I high fived after we completed our routine, laughing at the expressions on the boys faces. Something between lust and confusion. It was awesome.

"You girl are hired, hang around for the day and teach them something that you have already done that is easy before you actually begin to choreograph routines to their songs. I want to see something good by the end of the day. You have 5 hours." And with that he walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. We then turned on the boys.

"This isn't going to be a piece of cake. Just because we are the same age as you doesn't mean that we will take it easy on you. We have had adults a good ten years older than us struggle with the routines that we choreograph for ourselves. It is going to be a long couple of hours." Three of the four swallowed loudly.

"Before we get ahead of ourselves, let us see who and what we are working with. You already know who we are. So tell us you name and something interesting about yourself." Angie said.

"Okay, I am Kendall Schmidt and I am the captain of our hockey team back home in Minnesota."

"Carlos Pena Jr. and I like thinking happy thoughts about kittens." I had to raise an eyebrow at that.

"Logan Henderson, I always wanted to be a doctor."

"James Maslow, and this is my dream to be famous and rich."

"Okay, no Angie, do we wanna serve up a delicious plate of irony?"

"Of course, we are going to teach you a routine we did to the song rude boy by Rihanna."

.:Five Hours later:.

By the time Gustavo walked back through those doors, we were all drenched in sweat, the guys effectively shedding their shirts about two hours in and Angie and I changing into tanks and rolled sweats about an hour after them.

"Okay, let's see what you have for us."

Angie walked back over to the stereo to re-cue the track and I took place as the point of the triangle we were forming out of the six of us. Angie and Carlos were behind me, while Kendall, Logan and James made up the back row. I nodded as Ang took up position next to me.

(They dance this- .com/watch?v=jq_F4cCtfFo&list=PL005123FECC9CCA66&index=1&feature=plpp_video )

"Very good, I need you two back in the studio in three days for more training, but for now you all can go home."

The guys behind me started cheering, following Angie and I down into the lobby. For the first time all day it dawned on me that I hadn't seen Dani since we walked into the building, which obviously meant bad things. As soon as we hit ground level, I saw Dani striking up a conversation with four other spirits, one our age, two that looked like they could someone's parents, and another who was obviously a grandparent of some sort. Once they saw me though, all hell broke loose.

"_You can see us!"_

"_Please help me"  
>"He can't hear me, Talk to him please!"<em>

"_Why are you ignoring us!"_

"_I need to talk to him, please!"_

"_You're my only hope!"_

"_I miss him so bad!"  
>"It wasn't his fault!"<em>

I grimaced as they all began talking over one another and words became a jumbled mess. I rubbed my temples as Angie and I got to our car.

"Yo, Gen." James called out to me.

"Yeah?" I said, not looking at him.

"Did you want to stop by our apartment later? So we could get to know each other better?" He blushed towards the end of his question, which didn't slip by me or Angie for that matter, because I saw her lift an eyebrow.

"No thanks, but I will stop by to return your shirt, I washed it for you to get the chlorine out." I said, finally looking up at him.

"James! Hurry up!" Carlos called from inside their limo.

"Just a minute man, chill out!" he called back, his eyes never leaving mine. "Sorry about that, and you can keep the shirt, I have others like it."

"are you sure?" I asked, I didn't want him coming back to me in a couple of days asking for it back.  
>"Think of it as something to make up for my friends dumping you in the pool and something to remember the day we met. See you around" He said before kissing my cheek and running into his limo.<p>

I blushed and touched my cheek and climbed into the car, barely hearing what Angie was saying to me.

"GEN!" she called.

"huh? What?" I blinked, looking over at her.

"Have you heard a thing that I have said to you at all?"

"sorry, but no."

"I was asking why you didn't want to hang out with the guys. You and James seemed to be hitting it off anyways." She wagged her eyebrows deviously at me as she pulled into our parking spot at the palmwoods.

"We were, but the spirits hanging around the guys are annoying, and I can't deal with all of that energy right now. Maybe later, after I sorta figure out what they want."

"He kissed you." Was all she said, completely ignoring everything that I just told her.  
>"On the CHEEK!"<p>

"Still, he kissed you!" she beamed.

"He was bragging about it to his friends on the way home anyways." Dani said, appearing next to me.

"He what!" I exclaimed in a whisper.

"OH! Is Dani here? Hey Dani!" Angie said.

"HE-"

"She says hi too." I said through my teeth, interrupting the long hello that Dani was going to give her.

"Not cool! Anyways, he was just saying that you actually don't want to kill him like you want to kill Kendall, Carlos and Logan. That was all, it wasn't horrible."

I rolled my eyes as we got onto our floor and into our apartment, eager for a good night's sleep after how chaotic today was. And when Angie was asleep, I pulled James' Shirt from under my pillow and put it on, breathing in his scent before falling into peaceful dreams.

**Okay, I just realized that the video links didn't stay on the document. So the videos are on youtube, just search "California gurls jasmine meakin" and the first video will be the first result. Then the second video will be the same username only it will be for the song "Rude Boy" by Rihanna. **


	4. Chapter 4:Settling scores

**Thanks so much again for all of the reviews on this story! Sorry about the video links not working in my last chapter so if I ever need them again I will list right at the beginning in my little greeting what you need to search on YouTube to get to the videos and what the actual titles of the videos are. Any other links in my other story, ****Why I Love You ****will hopefully be placed on my profile, or possibly not if FanFic doesn't allow it. Sorry if that happens again. This chapter will be kind of a filler and not as long, it kind of gets us acquainted with the spirits that are attached to our boys. Speaking of them, I made an error in describing the ages of the ghosts. Last chapter I stated that only one was the same age as Gen and the guys, but actually it is two and only one is the age of an adult. Sorry for the misunderstanding. Also, sad news, James does have a girlfriend. He officially stated a few days ago that he just started dating Halston Sage from ****How to Rock****. Even though I am sad about it I wish them the best of luck with their relationship! On to the story!**

**Characters:**

**Genevieve Rodgers- Jasmine Meakin**

**Angela Rodgers- Herself**

**James Maslow**

**Kendall Schmidt**

**Carlos Pena Jr. **

**Logan Henderson**

**Dani Nohelty- Crystal Reed**

**Sara Mihor- Jennifer Lawrence**

**Disclaimer- I only own Genevieve Rodgers, Angela, Dani and Sara are all my friends and I do not own them, and unfortunately, I don't own the guys or any references to the show as well. Oh well, on with the story. **

.:Dani's Point of View:.

I looked at the clock in the hallway for probably the hundredth time tonight, but luckily, this time the hands on the clock had moved and it was around 7:30 in the morning. The one thing that sucks about being a spirit is that you don't get to sleep. You spend the night time hours with the other spirits who choose to actually hold a conversation with you instead of the ones that only go on and on and ON about how the person they are following doesn't see them or can't hear them, which drives me off the walls. Sometimes I think that it would have been better if I had just crossed into the lights when I first saw them after I died three years ago, and decided not to just roam. Sure it was cool for a while, but then after you have seen everything that you have wanted to since you were a kid, you get sick and tired of not having anything solid to hold onto. I made my way up to the second floor and over to Genevieve and Angela's apartment, I was really beginning to enjoy their company because they made me feel normal, like I wasn't just some spirit. They treated me like I was a human. And maybe that is how I appeared to them, or at least Genevieve. Gliding through the door I saw Angela standing over at the coffee maker, filling up her coffee mug. She took a seat on the couch and turned the tv on, only to mute it and close her eyes really quick.

"Hey Dani." She said. This caught me off guard. She never addressed me without Gen being here.

"I can tell you're surprised, I don't always need Gen to be around to tell me that a spirit is around. Speaking of Gen, could you wake her up for me, we have things we need to do today."

I smiled, this was going to be fun. I turned around and walked back through the wall and into Gen's room, where she was curled up on her bed, tangled in a mess of sheets, and surprisingly, wearing James' shirt over a white tank. As soon as she turned towards me, I took a few steps back getting ready to surprise the crap out of her.

.:Genevieve's Point of View:.

"_WAKE UP!" _Someone yelled. My eyes flashed open only to see Dani take a running leap and jump at me, only for her to go straight through my body and the bed. I screamed bloody murder I tell ya.

"What is it? What Happened?" Angie said as she ran into the room, holding a bat. I had to laugh at her expression, it was pretty funny. I turned around when I heard Dani laughing behind me. She was bent over, clutching her stomach because she was laughing so hard, tears streamed down her face.

"That wasn't funny Dani." I stated, trying not to laugh at her as well.

"_Are you kidding me? That was freaking hilarious! You should have seen your face when I jumped at you and then seeing Angela's face as she ran into the room with a bat thinking you were being raped or something. HAHAHA!"_ she fell laughing, only to fall through the floor as well.

Now that was funny.

"Hold on, did Dani _scare_ you awake?"

"Do you really need to ask?" I questioned, chuckling under my breath.

"No, but I do need to ask where you got that shirt, I haven't seen you in it before?" she looked at me a little more closely before it finally clicked for her. "OH! I get it now." She said before walking out of the room with a smirk on her face.

"What do you get?" I shot back as I jumped out of bed, only to have Dani to come up through the floor two feet in front of me. To say I was startled put it lightly. I nearly jumped to the ceiling.

"_What did I miss?"_ she questioned.

"Not now." I muttered quickly before chasing Ang out into the main room. "What do you get?"

"Oh, Nothing." Angie said in a completely fake innocent voice. I only glared in return.

"_Seriously, what did I miss?"_ Dani asked, walking into the room next to me.

"Nothing important. Could you do me a favor though?"

"_Sure, anything for you Gen."_ Dani replied.

"Could you grab the four spirits that are hanging around the boys and get them over here, I need to have a word with them."

"_Back in a flash!"_ Dani said while saluting me quickly, before going straight through the wall into the next apartment.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Angie asked, looking at me in concern.

"Yes, I need to set up some ground rules for them for when I am around. I can't stand it if they keep harassing me while we are working with them or just hanging out. And I need to get this out of the way before things get sticky and I have no choice to tell them what I can do. I need to keep this a secret."

"WE. No forgetting the twin here."

I rolled my eyes at Angela as Dani walked back through the wall with four spirits on her heels. Dani was the only one out of the group that actually looked like she was in some sort of state of peace, while the others where haggard and in pretty poor shape. They looked at apprehensively before fully walking into the apartment, still eyeing me cautiously.

"If you all could just sit on the couch or around it for now, that would be great. I just need to say a few things."

They stayed standing where they were, but their eyes were fully focused on me this time.

"Okay then. Well, my name is Genevieve, and as you can already tell, I can see and hear you. I just wanted to let you know that I mean you no harm, I won't force you to go into the lights if you don't want to. But I do need the same amount of curtousy and repect back that I give to you. I know that spirits are not to be messed with or antagonized, I learned that the hard way, but I only ask that you keep the questions and talking to a minimum when my sister and I are around the guys, whether it be at work, just hanging out, or maybe in the future if any of us decide to go out with eachother. The point is that I just want to be your friends, and I don't want to be harassed. Isn't that something we can agree on?"

I finished my impromptu speech and looked at them all before one stepped forward.

"_Well…"_

**CLIFFHANGER! I know, I am a bad person, but this chapter was going to be a lot longer than I originally anticipated and the "N" key on my laptop in study hall is beginning to die, so I thought that I should just end it here. Until next time, review!**


	5. Chapter 5:Meeting the spirits

**Hello again everybody! Thanks again for reading my story. I will update ****Why I Love You ****if I can today, but for right now this is what I am working on. Again, this will be a little more of a filler episode, though we do have some new people introduced that we haven't met yet! After this though we will get down into the nitty gritty of the relationships, something I am really excited about. So, on with the story!**

**Characters:**

**Genevieve Rodgers- Jasmine Meakin**

**Angela Rodgers- Herself**

**James Maslow**

**Kendall Schmidt**

**Carlos Pena Jr. **

**Logan Henderson**

**Dani Nohelty- Crystal Reed**

**Sara Mihor- Jennifer Lawrence**

**Disclaimer- I only own Genevieve Rodgers, Angela, Dani and Sara are all my friends and I do not own them, and unfortunately, I don't own the guys or any references to the show as well. Oh well, on with the story. **

~Previously on What Do You See?~

"The point is that I just want to be your friends, and I don't want to be harassed. Isn't that something we can agree on?"

I finished my impromptu speech and looked at them all before one stepped forward.

"_Well…"_

~Story~

"_How do we know we can trust you? I only trust people I know or care about, and you two fit into neither of the categories."_ One spirit stated. She was around our age, with long blond hair and dark eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at me. "Well?"

"Can I have your name?"

"_Sara, Sara Mihor."_

"_Well Sara, you seem like a very nice girl. I just want to know what happened before you died. That will help me get to understand you better."_ I stated, not once wavering in my determination or stance.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself before we tell our stories? If we know more about you then maybe we can trust you."

"_Sweetheart, don't harass t he poor young lady. It is obvious that she has been through a lot because of her gift. Probably a lot of heart break and fear. Maybe even injuries that left you in the hospital? Right?" _An older woman stated, placing a comforting hand on Sara's shoulder while looking at me while she spoke. She had long white lockes, wrinkled skin and a long white dress one, but the disturbing part of her attire was the dried blood rimming the bottom of her dress. Or it looked like blood. Smiled as I took in what she said, it was like she knew me perfectly.

"yeah, how did you know?" I asked.

"_Because dear one, I too was a medium, though at a much older age than you. So I know the typical things that the spirits can do and what usually happens to a medium, but you seem to have suffered more than the typical medium because of the young age you discovered your gift and the powerful nature of it. My name is Allyson Garcia. Carlos is my grandson."_ She said, surprising me with how open she was with me and about how much she knew about this kind of thing. I would defiantly have to hang around with her more often.

"_Allyson, are you certain that she is someone who can really get through to the boys? I need to talk to Kendall, I need to let him know why."_ An older gentleman stated. He had longer blond hair, just like Kendall, almost looking like Leonardo DiCaprio. This was probably Kendall's father, because he didn't look old enough to be his grandfather, and I never really saw anyone with the guys who could be a father, just a mother and little girl when the limo came to pick them up yesterday.

"Sir.." I started.

"_Please, call me Don."_

"Don," I smiled, " I REALLY can help you get in touch with your son, it will just take some time, I need to get to know all of the boys better before telling them exactly what I can do. It will take time, but maybe if we do become friends, after I have had more time to get revenge for him knocking me into the pool two days ago, I can tell all of the guys about what Angie and I are capable of and help you guys get some peace."

"_I thought you said you weren't going to force us to go into the lights?"_ another female spirit questioned. She was the only one that I hadn't gotten a name from and I was kinda curious to see if she was going to side with the older spirits or her younger counterpart.

"I never planned on it. I just want you guys to be peaceful. If you want to go into the lights if you see them later on, be my guest, but it isn't my job to tell you where to go. You could probably be like Dani. Just a roaming spirit who basically makes it their job to be welcoming to people like me." Dani looked up from her place in the corner and shook her head, she didn't want to be dragged into this conversation.

"_Either way,"_ Sara started, _"Jessica and I don't trust you. You need to prove yourself to us before we will give you the respect that you want. I know this may sound harsh, but it is the way we roll. Logan and James both know something tragic happened to us and the both think that they are the root cause of what happened. And until you help us talk to them, I don't think we will ever be able to trust you on keeping your word. We will keep our distance from you, but don't try anything funny, or it will come back to bite you." _

"Warning taken and heard, thanks for at least hearing me out." And that was all I was able to say before there was a knock at the door. I turned to the door quickly before turning back to see a room empty besides Ang and I.

"I got it" she said, rising from the couch.

"Thanks, I am going to go change quickly." I stated, heading back to my bedroom.

"Oh yeah, leave me to open the door in my pajamas while you go and change." She shouted back. I barked out a quick Ha Ha before closing the door quickly to my room and changing into a clean pair of rolled sweats and a t-shirt. I pulled my messy hair into a pony tail real quick and walked back out into the apartment only to see the guys sitting on our couch.

"_They wanted to come and hang to get to know you two better before heading over to record today." _Dani said, appearing next to me. I was getting used to her randomly popping in because this time, I failed to jump.

"Hey Guys" I said casually as I walked further into the main room. Four heads whipped around to look at me quickly before saying hi in return.

"What are you girls doing today?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing much, we needed to go to the local dance studio to work on the choreography for the songs Gustavo gave us yesterday, but other than that we weren't planning on anything." Angie said, taking a sip out of her cup of coffee. She must have changed really quickly as well because I didn't recognize the clothes she was wearing.

"Well, would you like to-" Kendall started asking before the phone rang. I quickly ran to grab it.

"Hello" I answered.

"Cat! I need you and your sister in the studio today working with the boys on those dances, my other plans fell through today and you're my back up." Gustavo yelled. I pulled the phone a few inches away from my ear so it wouldn't damage my hearing.

"Fine, we will be there. When do you want us?"

"The dogs are going to be here in an hour, show up with them."

"No problem. Bye!" I yelled before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Angie asked.

"Gustavo, we need to be in the dance studio today apparently."

"Great. The one day we don't have anything choreographed is the day he wants us in the studio."

"He wants us there in an hour, so just be ready Ang. Guys, we will meet you in an hour."

"Your kicking us out?" James asked, insulted.

"Yeah, so we can work." I called as they got up from the couch. Right before they closed the door though, I had to say one last things.

"Oh Boys!"

"Yeah!" they called eagerly.  
>"Don't forget my new phone and shoes, I need them by the end of the week, or dance rehearsals will only get worse from here."<p>

They cringed before slamming the door shut.

**Okay, not the greatest ending to the chapter, but I needed a way to get the girls to the studio for the day. So that was the only reason to put that ending in. **


	6. Chapter 6:The first move

**Hey Guys, this is going to be my last update for a little while because I am going on spring break tomorrow (Friday the 6****th****) and for the week after. I am not leaving my hometown but I do have to work a lot. I am training to work a full time position over the next week. Also, Dani and Sara would be upset if I didn't include anything about this in my opening but while I was writing the chapter I posted yesterday, they got me to laugh so hard that I had to put my head down on the table, the only bad thing was that I missed my arm that I was going to place my forehead on and wound up flattening my nose on the table. And then Dani decided to make a joke out it by saying, "I only said nose goes! You didn't have to slam your head into the table!" and then Sara said, "You said nose goes, so she just went for it!" it was hysterical if you were there. Awkward and embarrassing moment of the century for me. Well, enough rambling, on to the story. **

**Characters:**

**Genevieve Rodgers- Jasmine Meakin**

**Angela Rodgers- Herself**

**James Maslow**

**Kendall Schmidt**

**Carlos Pena Jr. **

**Logan Henderson**

**Dani Nohelty- Crystal Reed**

**Sara Mihor- Jennifer Lawrence**

**Disclaimer- I only own Genevieve Rodgers, Angela, Dani and Sara are all my friends and I do not own them, and unfortunately, I don't own the guys or any references to the show as well. Oh well, on with the story. **

"Okay Guys, lets run through this again" I said as I walked over to the stereo system. We had been in the studio for about 5 hours working on the routine for their upcoming concert. Angie and I had worked together with the guys for about 4 hours before we gave them a half an hour break and Angie took an hour long break, needing to stretch out and ice her shoulder after Kendall knocked her to the ground. I started the track for about thirty seconds before calling out the beats.

"Five, Six, Seven, Eight! Keep up you guys!" I called over the music as they began falling behind. After seeing that that wouldn't help, I cut the track and ran my hands over my face.

"Come on you guys, we only have about two more hours before we get to leave. We really need to run this full through without either Angie or I standing in front of you guys leading." I muttered tiredly. I wish Gustavo wouldn't be so demanding about getting this routine down today. Even Ang and I don't learn a routine in 7 hours. We need at least two days to choreograph and get a routine down.

"You can't expect us to get this right away? Can you Gen?" Kendall asked, sitting down on the ground next to the others, who were trying to catch their breath.

"Okay, I will admit, what Gustavo is trying to get you guys to do is crazy. But there is nothing that I can do about it; all of us are under contract. I am so sorry. But here is a plus. If you guys can get this down by the end of the day, Angela and I will show you guys an example of our different styles. We each with dance a Contemporary and Ballroom piece for you, how does that sound?" I ask, they have wanted to see what we can do besides hip hop routines. Judging by the slight smiles that came to their faces, I had a winner of an incentive.

"Yo, Gen. You can take your break. I will take over from here." She said as she walked back into the studio, ice still wrapped around her shoulder. I walked over and unwrapped it, looking at the slight bruising.

"Can you at least still circle your shoulder?" I asked after she winced as I probed the darker spots.

"Yeah" she stated, moving her shoulders experimentally as she walked around the room.

"Again, I am so sorry Angie." Kendall stated from his spot on the floor.

"No biggie. I've had worse." Angie replied quickly.

"Okay, I am heading out. See you in an hour." I said before grabbing my duffle and walking out of the dance studio and into the lobby. I decided I would walk around and do a little exploring since I really haven't seen anything outside of the studio in the enormous building. Walking up a flight of stairs I found the recording studio, where they had two sound booths and an editing panel across one of the walls and another studio with a stage set up on the other side. On the same floor, I found another, smaller studio with a small stereo system and a baby grand piano. I ran my hands over a few of the keys, noting that it was in tune perfectly. Though I shouldn't really be surprised, it was in a music producer's studio. I dropped my duffle onto the floor and pulled out a folder with my sheet music in it. Because our parents wanted us to do everything in the entertainment industry, Angie and I are able to play the piano as well as the violin and cello; we had voice lessons and are able to sing pretty well along with the fact that we are dancers. The complete package as some would say. I was the only one who chose to keep up with the piano and singing after we began to take off as dancers. I sat at the piano and played a few chords off my sheets before beginning to add a little more. I liked where this was going instrumental wise. I had decided to write a song remembering one of my experiences with an ex-boyfriend now spirit and Angie had already helped me record the classical portion of it with violin and cello, I was just looking to get the piano portion down to help with the lyrics. Continuing on, I closed my eyes and let the music speak to me. I whispered the lyrics of my song as my hands moved gracefully across the keys. As the last chord hung in the air, I opened my eyes to see Dani standing in front of me.

_"That was beautiful. Who was it about?"_ She asked quietly, walking over to sit next to me on the piano bench.

"An old boyfriend. We went out for a while and broke up on mutual terms. Unfortunately though, about a month after we broke up, a drunk driver crashed his semi into his family's car, killing him and his mother. He stuck around with me for a while, not wanting to leave. Eventually Angie and I had the idea to get identical tattoos, because we each had an attached, peaceful spirit with us, and what we did was had them embedded in the tattoo so to speak. They help protect us." I lifted up the corner of my tank top at my right hip and showed a shadow figure holding a rose, with the words "What do you See?" written in cursive underneath it. Dani looked at it for a minute before bringing her hand down to stroke it, her fingers leaving cold trails on my skin. After she pulled her hand away, the rose glowed slightly, and she looked up at me, confused.

"You know how some spirits can produce enough energy to manifest a ball of light? That is basically what he does when another spirit is close or touches the tattoo. It is kind of a warning, showing that he is a powerful spirit."

_"That is so cool! I wish that I could do that!"_ She exclaimed. I grimaced slightly in response. But before I could respond, Angie walked into the studio.

"Gen, Gustavo said we can go home for the day, you ready?" She asked.

"Actually, leave the car here and head home with the guys, I think I finally figured out my song." I said with a small smile on my face. Angie smiled back at me, tossing me the keys to the car before heading back out of the studio. I turned back to Dani, only to find that she had disappeared. I smiled before going back to the piano.

**James**

The guys and I sat down in the lobby waiting for Angie and Gene to come back from wherever they disappeared to. But I was surprised when only Angie came back down.

"Isn't Gen coming back with us?" I asked.

"No, she had something that she wanted to work on, so she will be leaving later." She said while pushing the strap of her duffle bag higher up on her shoulder.

"Here, let me take that." Kendall said quickly before throwing her bag over his back with ease.

"You guys go ahead then, I'm going to find Gen." I said, looking at them. The guys caught my drift easily and with a smirk, turned to go out to the limo, pulling a confused Angela with them. I smiled before walking through this floor of the building, Not finding Gen anywhere. I climbed a flight of stairs quickly and walked into the recording studio, only to stop short when I hear someone playing a tune on the piano. Turning around, I followed the sound to the smaller recording studio Gustavo had, the one where he preferred to write in. I saw Gen bent over the baby grand Gustavo had sitting there, her fingers moving to play an unfamiliar tune on the keys, her lips moving silently lyrics only she knew. I leaned against the door jam and listened in until she apparently made a mistake, her fingers seized their movement and a curse fell from her lips.

"That was beautiful." I said, causing her to jump slightly.

"Oh, hey. I didn't see you there." She said quietly, turning to face me.

"Did you write that? I haven't heard anything like it." I complimented her. She blushed slightly, pushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I wrote it. I just can't seem to get the timing downright if I am singing and playing the accompaniment at the same time." Gen shrugged delicately. i walked into the room and sat down on the piano bench next to her, pulling her sheet music off the stand and looking over it. It wasn't too difficult.

"You know, I play piano, I could accompany you if you would like." I asked, my fingers already brushing the first few chords across the ivory keys.

"cool, because there is actually a string section that Angie and I already have recorded and I want to hear what it all sounds like together. Is that okay?" she asked tentatively, digging through her worn duffle on the floor.

"Perfect" I said. She moved over and plugged her ipod into the speakers, and cuing me with her finger, I started playing through the sheet music. It took a few bars, but eventually, her voice came into the mix.

_Something always brings me back to you.  
>It never takes too long.<br>No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

It was beautiful, so elegant and gliding over the notes. She sang so beautifully, coming back to sit on the bench and turn pages for me._  
><em>

_You hold me without touch.  
>You keep me without chains.<br>I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain._

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._  
><em>Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.<em>  
><em>But you're on to me and all over me.<em>

_Oh.  
>You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.<br>When I thought that I was strong.  
>But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone.<br>_

_Set me free, leave me be._

_I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
>Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.<br>But you're on to me and all over me.  
><em>

She closed her eyes, getting into the deepest part of the song. And I too felt the emotion of it all swell through my body. It was such a beautifully written song, speaking millions._  
><em>

_I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground.  
>But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go.<br>The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down_

I cut the piano as she belted out the next note, her voice swelling and diminishing to the emotions in the song, not going by anything but the words and notes inside of her head. I stole a quick glance at her before picking up the music again, and I would have sworn that I saw a glimmer of tears in her eyes.

_Your keeping me down; yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
>You're on to me, on to me, and all over...<br>Something always brings me back to you.  
>It never takes too long.<em>

The final notes of the piano, strings and eerily, her voice rang through the studio. I looked back over at her to see her hiding behind her long hair, which had fallen in front of her face during the final portion of the song. Her hands were up by her face, possibly wiping tears.

"Wow" was the only thing that came from my lips. I was shocked passed words.

"Thank you so much for doing that for me, it turned out bet-" she said turning towards me, but i didn't let her finish. As soon as she was close enough, i grabbed her face and pressed my lips to hers.

It was magical to say the least. Everything that i expected it to be. Seeing as that was the fact, it took me a few seconds to realize that she had gone stiff against me. I pulled away quickly.

"Geez, Gen. I am soo-" was all i got to say of my apologie before her hand came around to the back of my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. I kissed her back in an instant. I lightly bit her lower lip as she pulled away, smirking.

"Please, call me Gene." was all she said.

**Song: Gravity- Sara Bareilles**


	7. Chapter 7: What Just happened here?

**Okay, I was horribly bored and I had the day off from work today, so i decided to type away on my iPod because I had an amazing idea for this chapter. The whole thing comes from Angie's point of view, so we really get to know her better throughout this chapter. Now, on with the story!**

**Characters:**

**Genevieve Rodgers- Jasmine Meakin**

**Angela Rodgers- Herself**

**James Maslow**

**Kendall Schmidt**

**Carlos Pena Jr.**

**Logan Henderson**

**Dani Nohelty- Crystal Reed**

**Sara Mihor- Jennifer Lawrence**

**Disclaimer- I only own Genevieve Rodgers, Angela, Dani and Sara are all my friends and I do not own them, and unfortunately, I don't own the guys or any references to the show as well. Oh well, on with the story.**

**Angela**

I frowned as James said he was going to go and look for Gen, it wasn't like she was his responsibility. Someone grabbed my arm quickly and spun me around though, pulling me out of the building.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked as I pulled my arm away, ignoring the pain that flared through my shoulder.

"James really likes Genevieve, and according to him, we are mood killers. So we are giving him a chance to make his move." Kendall responded, turning to face me.

"And you expect me to be okay with your best friend making a move on my sister?" I crossed my arms, leveling a glare their way. Carlos and Logan shifted uncomfortably, they knew to be afraid of both Gen and I.

"Well yeah, has he done anything wrong yet. And shouldn't you be happy for her, she is your sister after all?" Kendall said, taking a firm stance in front of me, look down at me slightly through his blond hair. God, he was so gorgeous.

"I guess. But if he does something to hurt her he is dead, now come on, I need to get home and work on more choreography." I said, brushing past him and out the door to the limo. Once we were all loaded into the back of the limo, we fell into an awkward silence, not really knowing what to say.

"So, Angie," Logan started, "How did you and Gen come out LA?"

"Well, we were working at our hometown dance studio when we actually got a call from a sister studio out here that wanted us to work as full time dance instructors. And then add to that a phone call from the CEO of rocque records stating that they need a new choreographer and they thought we could handle it, we decided to fly out here." I said shrugging.

"did you ever get around to going to that other studio?" Carlos asked.

"No. We have been too busy with Gustavo and his demands to ever schedule an audition with them."

"Well, with the way Gustavo has been pushing us, you may not get that audition for a while." Kendall stated. I hung my head, audition of a lifetime passing me up.

"Hey, there will be other auditions! No need to get upset over one." Logan said, trying to reassure me. Kendall patted my shoulder. My injured shoulder in fact. I groaned and arched my back in pain slightly. Stupid floor. Why couldn't Gustavo have gotten different flooring besides oak. Everyone knew the best studio floors were made of pine wood.

"Sorry!" Kendall said, flustered. He was constantly blaming himself for my shoulder injury, but i had taken a lot of falls worse than that and come out unharmed, if only I hadn't fallen on that floor, I would have been fine.

"relax! I have had way worse injuries and falls compared to this, it will just bruise and be fine in a weeks time." I said, trying to comfort everyone in the back on the limo, who was looking at me in concern. Eventually our limo pulled up in front of the palmwoods, and we all began to exit the limo, at least, that was until someone pushed me out the door and onto the pavement. This town must be cursed, because Gen and I are growing more accustomed to the floor and ground than ever before.

"Dude, that was one hell of a face plant" Kendall said, extending a hand to help me up. I brushed myself off as soon as I got onto my feet.

"Okay, who pushed me?" I asked. Angry didn't even describe how I was feeling right now.

"Ang, no one pushed you. It looked like you tripped."

"No. Someone pushed me, I felt hands on my shoulders pushing me."

"Well none of us pushed you. Who knows, maybe it was a ghost." Kendall said sarcastically. I let out an awkward laugh, he had no idea.

"come on, let me take you up to your apartment." he said, throwing my dance bag over his shoulder once again. We both were pretty quiet until we reached the elevator.

"So, how did you get started in dancing?" Kendall asked.

"My mom wanted us to be dancers, and enrolled us in ballroom dance classes when we were 4. But I didn't want to be exactly like my sister. I didn't want to be part of a match set, despite the fact that we had different hair colors, I didn't want to be the same expect kind of dancer as my sister, so I begged my mom to take me out of that class and enroll me in a contemporary dance class, and I fell in love with it. Gen and I picked up each others dance styles once we turned six, while keeping with the ones that we originally trained on. Once we got older, we wanted to branch out of classical styles of dance, so we took a hip hop class together and began training in that as well. So now, even though we are labeled as hip hop dancers, we have actually a fusion of hip hop, contemporary and ballroom in our dances." I said as we walked out of the elevator and into my apartment. Kendall set my bag down on the floor and sat on one of the bar stools while I riffled through the fridge for a bottle of water. I pulled two out and placed one in front of him before taking mine and placing it against my aching shoulder.

"You know, Gen said that if we got out dance down by the end of the day that you two would each perform a piece of ballroom and contemporary dance for us." Kendall said before taking a swig of his water.

"Did she really?" I asked. He shook his head yes. I began picking through my head, think of which of our old dance partners could do both dance styles and would be willing to fly all the way out to LA for a week. My train of thought was interrupted by a phone ringing. It was Kendall's.

"Hello?...Carlos! Slow down...What did he-...No! Don't! What did you just break!" was the last thing he said as he waved goodbye and slammed the door shut behind him. I laughed lightly before looking for my ice pack in the freezer. After wrapping the ice pack to my shoulder with plastic wrap, and yes, it may be weird but it keeps both hands free, the door swung opens revealing a dazed Gen. She turned around and closed the door, sliding down the back of the door.

"I am so in love." she said, with a dreamy smile on her face. I chuckled at her expression.

"so are you two going out now or something?" i asked, actually taking a drink from my water bottle this time. She looked like she was going to say something in reply, but a perplexed look came across her face.

"Gen?" I said in concern, moving out of the kitchen.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" she yelled. I don't think she was talking to me. But before I could ask who was here, Gen was was flung across the room and into the bookshelf, crumpling to the ground as it collapsed on top of her. I didn't even make it a step before I was flung to the ground as well, blacking out as my head collided with the floor.


	8. Chapter 8:Aftermath

**Thanks for all the support for the story guys! It really means a lot. Sara and ****Dani, I just**** want y'all to know that you can review this story and also thank ****you guys for giving me full creative freedom with your characters. Angie, thanks ****for being in this story as well and thanks for the review. And for everyone else ****who reads, please review, I know more people view and read the story but don't ****review. Don't be shy, I would love to hear what you guys have to say and what ****you guys think should happen. Sorry for not updating Why I Love You recently. I ****promise I will update it after the weekend.**

**Characters:**

**Genevieve Rodgers- Jasmine Meakin**

**Angela Rodgers- Herself**

**James Maslow**

**Kendall Schmidt**

**Carlos Pena Jr.**

**Logan Henderson**

**Dani Nohelty- Crystal Reed**

**Sara Mihor- Jennifer Lawrence**

**Disclaimer- I only own Genevieve Rodgers, Angela, Dani and Sara are all my ****friends and I do not own them, and unfortunately, I don't own the guys or any ****references to the show as well. Oh well, on with the story.**

**Genevieve**

I was nearly jumping for joy as I pulled into the palmwoods, I had a boyfriend! And not just any boyfriend, and amazingly sweet, caring and best of all, a sexy boyfriend. James walked me over to my apartment before he left for his apartment, but not before stealing another sweet kiss from me. I unlocked the door behind me, then swung in quickly and placed my back against the door, sighing happily as I slid down to sit on the floor.

"I am so in love." I say. But I was only vaguely aware of what Angie was saying, because a few old friends decided to drop in.

"Well, look at what we have here Jess." Sara said sarcastically, looking to her friend.

"What are we looking at here Sara, because all I see is a grade A slut!" Jessica laughed.

"I mean look at her, thinking she can date James Maslow! It is so funny!" Sara laughed.

"Please, he is only dating her to get in her pants." Jessica laughed.

That was when I had enough. James wasn't like that.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" I screeched.

"Big Mistake." Sara and Jessica said before extending their hands towards me. And before I could comprehend what was happening, I was thrown across the room and into our bookshelf, feeling the actual shelves giving way behind my back as I collided with it. I crumpled to the ground in pain, and the last thing I registered was the sound of glass shattering as the book case collapsed around me. And everything went black.

**James**

I walk into my apartment, happier than I have ever been. Who thought that I would find out so much about this one girl in just a short amount of time? Unfortunately for me though, the guys were sitting in the apartment just waiting for me to return from the studio.

"Well? How did it go man?" Kendall asked.

"First base man!" I say, holding up a finger.

"You made out with her, even though you aren't going out?" Logan asks, the forever logical one.

"She is my girlfriend, now. You guys don't even know half the story. She is so

cool!" I say. But before I could even launch into my story, I hear someone yelling from next door.

"Hey! Who are our neighbors again?" I ask, moving to pound on the wall.

"The girls are, actually." Carlos stated hesitantly. The next thing we all knew, there was a large crashing noise and the sound of glass shattering, And then another solid thump onto the ground.

"Shit!" I cuss. All of us took off out of the apartment and out into the hall, rushing next door to see what was going on. I pounded on the door.

"Gen come on! Open up!" no response. "Carlos, break the door down." I state.

"What! That is illegal. What if they don't want us in there?" Logan exclaims.

"Hey, this isn't your girlfriend we are talking about, it's mine! And right now, something is wrong. Carlos! Break down the door!" I say again, growing frustrated. I know something was wrong, I just know it. After two attempts and Kendall and I joining in, we finally got the door to fall inward. Carlos obviously didn't get his fathers door breaking ability, that's for sure. We all spent a minute taking in the scene, anything made of glass in the room except for the windows was shattered. The bookcase against the far wall was in a few large pieces on the floor, but we all seemed to hit the same spot at the same time, Angie's crumpled figure on the floor by the kitchen. Logan took off for her, checking for any injuries right away. Kendall knelt down next to her and was helping Logan out. My eyes still scanned the room for Gen. and not for the first time my eyes fell to the book case again. That was when I noticed a hand barely showing from under the rubble. No. No no no.

"Gen!" I cried, running over to the broken structure and began pulling the largest part of the case up off her body. Carlos and Kendall ran over in an instant and helped me push it off her. Tears welled in my eyes as I saw her still form on the ground, surrounded by a field of broken glass.

"James! Don't touch her!" Logan yelled as I moved to roll her over to look at her face. I looked over to see Logan placing Angie in Kendall's arms as he sat on the ground. As soon as Kendall had Angie firmly in his grasp, he ran over and pressed two fingers to Gen's neck and looked at his watch, taking her pulse.

"We don't know what kind of fall she took or how she ended up under the bookcase, we have to keep her still to reduce the risk of spinal injury. Carlos, have you called 911 yet?" Logan said, moving to run his fingers gently along her sides, checking for broken ribs. I was so glad that Logan had gotten his first responders training.

"Is she alright?" I asked, on the verge of tears. It was hard seeing my girlfriend unconscious and barely breathing when there was nothing that I could do about it.

"I don't know, but at the moment she is stable. We don't know anything about internal injuries until we get them to the hospital and with a full variety of internal imaging equipment." He said, feeling gently down her spine for any sign of injury.

"The paramedics are here. I am going down to the lobby to bring them up." Carlos stated before rushing out the door. In a matter of minutes the paramedics were rushing into the room with stretchers. The quickly took Angela from Kendall and placed her on a stretcher, wheeling her out of the room. I watched as they carefully placed a neck brace on Gen and rolled her on a back board before lifting her up and wheeling her out of the room.

"Do either of you boys know what happened here?" one of them asked.

"No, we only heard the crashing noises, we live next door. We came over to investigate and this is what we found. Here." Kendall said, handing him a card, with the words 'emergency information' written in it in big red letters.

"Would you boys like to come with us?" One of the female paramedics asked.

"James, Kendall, go. Logan and I will stay here and wait for Mama Schmidt and call Gustavo to let him know what happened." Carlos said. I nodded and followed the paramedics down through the lobby, feeling numb. I couldn't believe what was happening. I climbed into the back of the ambulance and grabbed Gen's hand, almost as if by comforting her, I was comforting myself.

~Three Hours Later~

I stood up and paced the waiting room again, running my hands through my hair. Once we had arrived in the hospital, they told Kendall and I we couldn't stay with them anymore because we weren't family members. Mama Knight and Katie had shown up here about two hours ago, but she really couldn't do anything more because again, we weren't family and she isn't their legal guardian. Doesn't being her boyfriend mean anything to anyone anymore?

"Angela Rodgers?" Someone called out. We all looked up to see a doctor standing next to Angie, who looks fine except for a bruise forming on her forehead.

"She is fine, just a little shaken up. Not surprisingly she doesn't remember much of what happens, but it will pass. She is probably going to be a little tired for the rest of the day, so just let her sleep it off. Other than that she is free to go." the doctor stated.

"What about Genevieve?" I ask.

"She is still unconscious, but she doesn't have any injuries besides a lot of bruising across her back and face. If you want to go and visit her one by one that is permitted, but no more than one person in the room with her at a time. She is room 25" He finished before walking back through the doors that lead to The ER.

"James, sweetie, why don't you go first." Mrs. Schmidt said. I slowly began walking into the ER, finding her room with ease. Slowly pushing the door in, I fought to keep my breathing steady as I looked at the unconscious form of my girlfriend. I walked over and pulled the chair from the corner over next to her bed, the legs squealing across the tile floor. She still had a neck brace on and her eyelids were closed, the eyes under them still, not even dreaming. You could see the bruises forming across the left side of her face and across the bridge of her nose. It was gut wrenching. I took her hand in mine again.

"Gen, please wake up. I need you. Everyone else needs you. Angela is fine, just some minor bruising on her face if you didn't know what happened. But please. Wake up. If that wasn't motivation enough, think of this. Gustavo is going to have a fit when he finds out that you have to quit because you can't dance, and he won't let just Angie teach us, we have already talked to him about this so don't question me on it." I chuckled slightly, getting surprisingly off topic. "My point is…I have never felt this way about someone else. Please Gen. Wake up. And Gen. I think I…" I paused to take a deep breath. " I Love you Gen." I whispered, not being able to push my voice louder than that.

"James?" I looked up through tear filled eyes to see her piercing brown ones looking at me.

"Gen?"

**Genevieve**

"Well duh" I say. Who else would I be?

"Thank God!" James said, reaching to wrap his arms around me. I sat forward in bed, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, though my neck brace prevented us from getting any closer.

"What? Did you think I was dying or something?" I joked, even though the last thing that I can remember before waking up was the book case falling on me.

"Well yeah. I thought I lost you." He said as he sat back down into his chair.

"I am fine now. Where is Angie?" I asked. Not that I wasn't happy to see him and all, but I was wondering why he was here and not my twin.

"She is out in the waiting room. She took a pretty hard fall. She just got released."

"Wait, what happened to her?" I asked, nothing had happened to her before I blacked out. Did Sara and Jessica go after her as well?

"We don't know. She was on the floor by the kitchen when we were able to get into the apartment. We don't really know what happened to either of you, since she can't remember what happened." James said, shrugging. He looked at me like I might know something more though. It was almost eerie how he could almost see right through me.

"What are you looking at me for. I don't really remember what happened either. The last thing I remember was being back at Rocque records with you." That wasn't entirely true, I remember everything, but it is better for everyone if I don't.

"Well Ms. Rodgers, it is good to see you awake." A doctor stated as he walked into the room, moving to take off my neck brace. I rubbed my hands to alleviate the stiffness in my neck instead of rolling it, knowing I would get yelled at for it. The doctor looked over at the monitors off to my side before turning them off.

"You are pretty lucky young lady, escaping with just bruises. Considering that most of the bruising is down your back, refrain from strenuous activity for the next week, take anti-inflammatory meds once a day to reduce swelling and get plenty of rest." He said while helping me out of bed and onto my feet. James wrapped an arm around me almost immediately and together we walked out into the waiting room. Angela was asleep sitting next to Kendall, her head against his chest. An older woman came up to me.

"I am Mrs. Schmidt, the kid's guardian. Are you ready to go home sweetie?" she asked kindly.

I nodded slowly while leaning farther into James. Kendall stood and pulled Angie into his arms, laying her down in his lap as they got into the back of the van. I sat on James' lap after all the other seats were taken. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing that I know I feel myself being lifted as James stood to get out of the car. Only slightly aware of my surroundings, I realize that they take us into their apartment, where James laid me down onto the sofa, placing a warm blanket over my shoulders and placing a tender kiss on my forehead before walking into his room.

"_Are you sure she is okay?"_ I heard someone ask.

"_Will you be quiet, she needs her rest."_ Someone snapped in response. I suppressed a groan.

"Just because my eyes are closed doesn't mean I can't hear you." I whisper coldly, opening my eyes to see Dani, Don and Allyson leaning over the side of the sofa looking at me.

"_We just wanted to make sure you were okay and apologize for Sara and Jessica's behavior. That was unwarranted."_ Allyson said, wiping a hand across my brow. I shivered involuntarily at the cool touch.

I shook my head before rolling to put my face into the back of the sofa, willingly allowing sleep to claim me.

**Updating ****Why I Love You**** next!**


	9. Chapter 9:Big Time News

**Thanks again for all the reviews, and thank you Sara and Angie for commenting on the last few chapters, even though they don't have accounts. This story is going to be based off an actual episode of Big Time Rush, so I am stating right now that I do not own the story line of this story, just the parts that I add in. **

**Also, in a review I was asked to add in more about Kendall and Angie, while right now there isn't an even balance between the couples, eventually it will become more even. I will add in a part in this chapter about the two, but you have to realize, what Angie and Kendall have isn't the same as what Gen and James have. Angie and Kendall didn't know or like each other at first, but they are going off of what little they know and feel about each other, and are building the foundation of a strong relationship based off of trust. When James and Gen saw each other, it was an instant love. James would have told her that he loved her and wanted to ask her out that first day in the hallway, but he couldn't find the courage to admit how he was feeling about her. And with what Gen can do with her gift, their relationship isn't going to be the sturdiest when she does get around to telling him what they can do, while Kendall is going to be more accepting of Angie when she tells him. Point is, there isn't much of that couple in the story now, and eventually it should even out with the amount of time I do talk about the couples. **

**Now that I am done with my rant, which I did not intend about talking about that review for this long, we can get on with this chapter of the story, which I am warning you, will be incredibly long. **

**Characters:**

**Genevieve Rodgers- Jasmine Meakin**

**Angela Rodgers- Herself**

**James Maslow**

**Kendall Schmidt**

**Carlos Pena Jr. **

**Logan Henderson**

**Dani Nohelty- Crystal Reed**

**Sara Mihor- Jennifer Lawrence**

**Disclaimer- I only own Genevieve Rodgers, Angela, Dani and Sara are all my friends and I do not own them, and unfortunately, I don't own the guys or any references to the show as well. I don't own the rights to the Movie Easy A. Oh well, on with the story. **

**Genevieve**

I stirred uncomfortably from sleep, wanting to keep my eyes closed longer, but the hum of voices pulled me further and further from sleep. I groaned, fully waking up, and rolled over on the couch I was sleeping on. Prying my eyes open, I look around, spotting the guys and Angie sitting around a table eating breakfast, laughing. I could see a dark bruise spreading across the left side of her forehead and down by her eye, as well as a bruise coloring the back of her left shoulder. I moved to sit up, feeling the tender muscles in my back fully stretch out, and I winced in pain. Today was going to suck. James turned to look over at me with tired eyes, and I could tell he had been worried.

"Morning beautiful." He said, smiling slightly. I got up and sat in the open chair next to him, grabbing a bowl of cheerios.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Angie asked.

"Sore. But what about you, what happened to you yesterday?" I asked, eyeing the bruise on her forehead.

"Your one to talk, my face doesn't look half as bad as yours does right now." Ang laughed.

"Hey! No insulting my woman!" James said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, causing the others at the table to laugh.

"Please, I have yet to see my face and back since before I left for work yesterday so don't insult me." I said, rubbing a hand across my face, feeling the sore spots on the left side of my face and nose.

"Alright. It was just a clumsy moment anyways. I tripped and used my face to catch myself on the floor. It's no big deal." She said, but the look in her eyes told me that it wasn't just some clutz moment. I looked at my untouched bowl of cereal, suddenly not hungry.

"Ang, I am going to start cleaning up the apartment, you coming?" I asked, standing.

"Sure." She said, eyeing me cautiously. We both walked over to the apartment, and walking in, realized how much had been destroyed in the attack yesterday. The bookcase was in pieces on the floor, as well as any other item made of glass. I sighed, shoulders sagging inward. We had a lot of cleanup work to do.

"I am going to change real quick, then we can get to work. Okay?" I say as I walk real quickly. Once I got into my room, I shut the door quick and pulled of my tank and looked in the floor length mirror against one of my walls. I had black and purple bruises spreading across my cheek and nose on the left side of my face, and turning around, looked at the mess that was my back. I had splotches of color trailing all along my back, up under my sports bra, and up across the back of my shoulders. I groaned, it was worse than I thought. After throwing on a clean white tank and sports bra, a pair of basketball shorts and James' button down, I turned to leave when I noticed I had company.

None other than the infamous Sara Mihor was standing in front of me. This was a little odd in my opinion because I never really see her without Jessica by her side.

"_Look, before you say anything-"_ She started.

"No, let me talk first. What the HELL are you doing here? You nearly killed my sister and I and yet you think you can just walk in and say hello? Why the hell would you do such a thing anyway? What have we ever done to you?" I yell, growing frustrated.

"Yo, Gen, you okay in there?" Angie called, knocking on the door.

"Not right now Ang. I am in the middle of something." I called back, folding my arms across my chest. I turned to Sara. "Okay, talk."

"_Look, I never meant for it to get this far. The only reason I didn't like you was because I have been betrayed before. Others have promised to help me talk to my brother and it has never happened. I didn't want to open up only to have someone leave me behind and watch him continue to suffer because of what happened."_ She said. But before I could say anything in reply, she started talking again.

"_And this thing with Jessica, she was upset because when James came out here, he broke up with her. But she was the one that started the breakup. She didn't want to have some complicated long distance relationship with him. She became the kind of person he absolutely hated, and he broke up with her a few hours before they left. I was already hanging around with the guys when he dropped the bomb on her so to speak. He was unnecessarily harsh in my opinion, and she was crushed after they left. She stilled loved him and he possibly still loved her when he left, not saying otherwise during his rant. But now that he has you, not three months after he left her and two months after she died, it crushed her even more. So she was getting back at you for taking him, for making him move on and forget about her. While I joined with her at the beginning, I never wanted you, or your sister for that matter, to get hurt. I was just in it to get my anger out, and I didn't even know that she was planning on throwing you across the room like that. When I extended my hands out, I the plan was to shove you back into the wall behind you. But, and I don't know how she did it, but she pulled a large stream of energy from my body and used it to override what I was doing and shove you into that bookcase. Then she walked over and shoved Angie to the ground. I am so, so, SO sorry Gen. I will never forgive myself for this." _She said, turning to walk away.

"Wait." I say, reaching for her even though I know it won't do any good.

She turned and looked at me, tears glistening in her eyes.

"I that you have been through some tough things and you're scared, but that doesn't give you the ability to lash out like that." She looked down at her feet, wringing her hands together nervously.

"But if it means anything, I won't abandon you like the other people have. I just need time to get the guys to trust me. I don't know how long that will take, but I can guarantee you that I will talk to Logan for you and I will help get you peace. It's my gift." I say smiling towards the end.

Sara stayed silent for a while, seeming content with staring at the floor beneath her feet.

"_Do you want to know how I died?"_ she asked silently.

"Only if you want to. I don't like forcing people to tell me things that they aren't ready to talk about." I said, looking down. I couldn't believe she was going to be that honest with me.

"_No, I want to. It's something that I need to talk about and it will probably help you out when talking with him."_ She said before taking a deep breath. I sat down on the edge of my bed, clasping my hands between my knees.

"_It all happened about two years ago, back when all of us lived in Minnesota. If you didn't already know, Logan and I were twins, joined at the hip as many would say. We did everything together. And one day, when we were out walking through the park, we decided to take a different way home, through a neighborhood that we don't usually travel through. Logan was walking in the bike lane next to the road while I walked off to his right. He refused to let me do anything that would have put me in danger. We were playfully arguing over one of the questions on a test that we took in math class that day. We both had different answers and he was convinced that he was right and I was wrong. It was something stupid to be arguing about, but that was just the way we were. We didn't really care what the other person was talking about; we just got a kick out of getting under each other's skin. Inside of one of the houses down that street though, a husband and wife were arguing, one of the worst fights that they had ever had, and the husband pulled a gun on his wife, threatening that if she didn't shut up then he would shoot. She called him out by saying that he was too much of a coward to do anything with it, and showing her that he wasn't a coward he fired a shot out the window next to her, where it eventually lodged itself in my chest as Logan and I were walking passed." _

She paused, taking a shaky breath. I was keeping myself composed, but inside I was torn apart. That must have been awful for Logan, having to lose the person that you have grown up with and known for all of your life.

"_What happened between that moment and when I was finally released from my body are hazy, and I don't remember much of it, except for Logan yelling at me to stay with him, to never let go, and that he loved me. He was telling me that he was sorry for all of the stupid things that he had done to me to get at me over the years, and if he could take them back he would. The next thing I remember was standing next to my body, watching as Logan held me in his arms, waiting for the paramedic's arrival. But they were too late. I was already dead." _Tears were streaming down her face now, and I was holding tears of my own back.

"_I hated watching him suffer after I died, he slipped into such a depression, and because of the guilt I felt, I couldn't go into the lights when I first saw them, and then after a few months, they just went away."_

"Don't worry. Once I feel comfortable telling them about what I can do, you're going to be one of the first people I help." I said. Standing up, I moved towards the door, going out to help Angie clean up our mess of an apartment. I turned around to ask her one more question, only to find that she had disappeared. I smirked slightly as I opened the door, shaking my head before going out to help clean up the apartment.

**~That Night~**

Angie and I were sitting at the bar in the kitchen, drinking water and talking about how much it was going to cost to replace everything that was broken. Mr. Bitters said that he would pay 1000 dollars to help, because, oddly enough, he was the one that brought up our bookcase. But other than that we had just the money that we were making from Gustavo, which wasn't much.

"Knock, knock ladies" Kendall said, pushing the door in. The rest of the guys followed him into our apartment.

"Hey Guys." Angie and I said together, waving at them.

"So, do you ladies want to join us for one of our classic Fire Pit Jam sessions out by the pool tonight?" Logan asked. I don't think I will ever be able to look at him the same was after what Sara told me.

Angie and I looked at each other.

"Sure, why not." We chorus together, again.

"Are you two mind readers or something, because you seem to be doing that a lot?" Carlos said, looking at us funny.

"No" we said at the same time, laughing. The guys joined into the odd look.

"Let me just grab a pair of shoes quickly and then we will join you." I said, walking back to my room to find a pair of my flip flops. After Angie changed into something different, she was convinced that what she was wearing was filthy and she needed to change before going out into public, we walked down to the pool with the guys. Already, the fire pit was ablaze and everyone was gathering around. Guitar dude, as everyone here called him, was already playing a lovely melody, getting everyone calmed down for tonight's jam. Eventually the guys stepped up.

_There were so many things that I never ever get to say_

'_cause I'm always tongue tied with my words getting in the way_

_If you could read my mind, then all your doubts would be left be hind_

_And every little thing would be falling into place_

_I would scream to the world, they would see that you're my girl, but I just…_

_Keep getting, stuck stuck_

_But I'm never givin' up up_

_In the middle of a, perfect day_

_I'm trippin' over, words to say_

'_cause I don't want to keep you guessin'_

_But I always end up gettin' stuck stuck_

_But I'm never givin' up up_

And all of a sudden, the table on the other side of the pool began getting dragged across the ground and over to the lobby doors. I caught Dani lounging out on the table and had to place a fist in my mouth to keep from laughing at the expression on her face. She looked like such a dork. I got a real good kick though when the table ran over the threshold of the doors and Dani nearly fell off the table, her expression sending tears of laughter down my cheeks. I saw Angie give me a look, one that said _"What or who the hell is doing that?"_ I shrugged, knowing it obviously was someone human, because unlike a lot of the people standing there, I saw the fishing line dragging the table along. Everyone was just standing around watching the table being moved across the ground until the pool doors slammed shut, and that is when all hell broke loose, everyone was running and trying to get into the hotel as fast a possible, including Carlos. The others took off after him, leaving just me and Angie standing there.

"Weird, right?" I asked, staring after the guys in confusion.

"Totally." Angie replied, taking off after them.

I heaved a sigh and followed, rolling my neck to alleviate the stiffness that was suddenly beginning to accumulate there. I shut the door to their apartment as I walked in a couple of seconds after Ang.

"Carlos! There are no such things as ghosts!" Logan screamed, exasperated.

"yeah, but what if there was a ghost, it could be after us!" Carlos shouted back.

"Guys, that wasn't a ghost. Trust me, I would know." I said, standing next to Logan. No one got to respond because as soon as I finished speaking, there was a knock on the door. Logan, Carlos and James all screamed like girls. Ang and I tried to suppress the smiles that were spreading rapidly across our faces. This was just too good.

"Guys, there is nothing terrifying behind this door!" Kendall said, turning around to open the door, only to reveal Gustavo standing behind it, a small suitcase in tow. Oh, this can't be good. Kendall pulled Angela back until they both were standing in our small lineup.

"Hey, my mansion is flooded and I need to stay with you dogs tonight." Gustavo said, gesturing to the inside of the apartment. And just like that, all of the guys screamed like girls at the top of their lungs, Angie and I in the middle of it all. We were going to be deaf by morning. Once they stopped, Angie and I made for our leave.

"Well, this has been pleasant, but Gen and I will be heading back to our apartment now. We will be back in a few hours….maybe." Angela said before bolting out the door. I shrugged and walked out after her, the soreness in my back beginning to flare up again. I walked in to see both Ang and Dani laughing their butts off. I at least allowed myself to crack a smile.

"So, what do you want to do while the boys try and figure out their problem of a house guest?" I asked, slumping down onto the couch next to Dani.

"_MOVIE!"_ She yelled. I laughed.

"How does watching a movie sound Angie?" I said. She looked at me like I was crazy. "Dani's Idea." I stated. That was when she got it.

"How about Easy A?" She asked.

"Sounds good enough to me." I said, as Dani was practically jumping on the couch next to me. She had wanted to see that movie for so long and was too lazy to just pop in on a screening.

**Angela**

After sitting around and watching a movie with Gen and Dani, I could tell that she was still hanging with us, because the excited air hadn't let up just one bit, I figured we might want to make an attempt at bailing the guys out.

"You want to go and see if the guys survived the night so far?" I asked, turning towards Gen.

"Sure, I could always use the entertainment anyways." She said, shrugging as she pushed herself off the couch.

"How is Dani doing?" I ask, standing up as well.

"She's doing good. Apparently, Her and Sara are getting along pretty well." Gen said.

"Really" I said, shocked. I didn't think that those two would make good friends, seeing as what happened in the past.

"yeah, they both plan on going to the beach in a few days, they want to see if ghosts can surf" she chuckled. I wished I could see that as well, I would probably be comedy of epic proportions.

I pushed open the door to the guys apartment to see Gustavo getting off of the couch, only to reveal a smushed Logan beneath him. Gen and I both flinched, seeing how traumatized Logan was from that. Poor guy. Luckily though, they guys noticed us then.

"Oh! Hey girls!" Kendall said, looking like he was trying to find an out for the night.

"Hey, are we staying over here again for the night or are we in our own apartment, we still have to go and get a new lock to replace the one that was broken." Gen said, walking over to hug James.

"No, I think it would be fine if you ladies stayed over here again tonight. But Gustavo has the couch, so I don't know exactly where you two would sleep tonight." Carlos said, climbing over the back of the couch only to land on his face. Gen raised an eyebrow, someone probably pushed him.

"Actually, they could probably stay with us tonight Kendall, considering they are our girlfriends and all." James said, leaning down to kiss Gen on the tip of her nose.

"Angie and I aren't going out James." Kendall stated, looking questioningly at me.

"Yeah, but I don't mine, as long as I don't have to crash on the floor, I'm up for anything." I said, before realizing how that came out. "Wow, that sounded wrong."

Kendall wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "It's cool, I don't mind." He said.

"Okay, time for bed." Mrs. Schmidt said, walking out with a pillow and blanket for Gustavo.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Gustavo yelled as he began swinging his pillow around, knocking James and Gen onto the couch and almost knocking Kendall and I down.

"No Pillow fights!" Mrs. Schmidt yelled, only to have Gustavo 'Boo' her. "Come, off to bed." She commanded, pushing us all back towards the bedrooms. I'm surprised she didn't notice that Gen and I slipped into Kendall and James' room.

"Okay, I am going to change, but my bed is on the left Gene." James said, kissing her before grabbing his clothes off the foot of his bed and leaving for the bathroom. Kendall pulled me down next to him on the bed, and I lay in his arms as I watched Gen trying to get comfortable on her right side, considering that she was a left side sleeper. James was back in the room in a few minutes and turned the lights off, plunging the four of us into darkness. Gen finally relaxed as he got his arm around her waist, pulling himself closer to her and burying his face in the back of her neck. And I closed my eyes as well, wondering if this thing with Kendall was more than I thought it was; what if we really could be more than just friends.

**~The Next Day~**

**Genevieve**

I woke up the next morning alone, James no longer by my side. I forced my eyes to open to see that Angie suffered the same fate, Kendall was already gone. What ass holes.

"Ang, wake up" I said, throwing a pillow at her sleeping form. She groaned and rolled over, muttering something about 10 more minutes.

"_You know, the guys only left because Mrs. Schmidt came by pounding on the doors, telling everyone to wake up. I don't think that she even knew you were here."_ Sara, lounging at the end of the bed, said. I started, expecting Dani to be the one telling me this.

"Thanks for telling us, is she still here?" I asked, needing to know how we were going to get out of the Apartment.

"_One second."_ She said, disappearing for two seconds before reappearing. _"Nope, she just left to go shopping. You two have a while."_ She paused. _"or not, hide!"_ and she disappeared.

I leapt out of James' bed and tackled Angie down to the floor and under Kendall's bed, clamping a hand over her mouth.

"One second Katie, Kendall said he needed something out of his room!" Mrs. Schmidt's voice came muffled through the door. A couple of seconds later the door swung over and we watched her feet shuffle around the room, before walking back out, the door closing behind her. Angie stared at me with wide eyes, waiting for a minute or two before moving from our hiding place.

"Okay. That was a little too close for my liking." Ang said, brushing herself off.

"Tell me about it." I muttered. We opened to door cautiously before going out into the hallway and out of the apartment. We went back over to our apartment to change real quick, before going out to look for the guys. I was standing looking out the window, waiting for Angie to be done changing, when I saw Gustavo making a running leap for a cannonball into the pool. After he entered the pool, water surged up high enough to splash our second floor windows, and when they finally cleared, I saw Kendall laying in a pile with a few other people on the side of the pool and James was dangling from a few trellis rafters.

"Oh my god! Come one Gen." Angie said, appearing beside me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me down towards the pool. Finally releasing me, she ran over to Kendall, helping him up to his feet. I turned and ran to where James was flailing his feet around.

"Maslow! Knock it off before you kick me." I yell up to him, grabbing one of his ankles.

"Sorry." He called down. "Back up, I am going to get down."

Ignoring my irrational side, I backed up a couple of feet. James swung his feet up and shoved himself back as he let go of the trellis, landing a couple of feet in front of me.

Angie and Kendall walked up to us a few seconds later.

"I don't know about you girls, but I am done with the pool for today." Kendall said, throwing a towel across his shoulders and taking Angie's hand in his.

"Yeah, I really don't want to hang around down here after what we just witnessed happening." Angela responded.

As a group we turned and walked back up to the apartment.

"Hey! Wait up!" Gustavo yelled, running up to us as fast as his girth would allow.

The guys groaned and placed heads into hands. Just as we go up to their apartment though, Angie and I shared a look, knowing that we didn't want to deal with Gustavo for the rest of the day, even if he was our boss as well.

"Well, this has been fun, but I have things to do that don't have to do with Gustavo. Bye!" Angie said enthusiastically, running back and into our apartment.

"Good Luck Babe." I said, leaning up to kiss James on the cheek before walking back into the apartment.

**Angela**

Gen and I were working to try and move the sofa over against a different wall, still working on getting all of the broken glass shards off the floor before replacing everything. I was thinking about asking her who she was talking to in her room yesterday, since circumstances have prevented me from doing so already. I was about to bring it up to her when the shrill ringing of the phone interrupted me. Curse me.

Gen pushed herself up off the floor from where she was working and brushed her hands off, pick up the chordless receiver off the counter.

"Hello?" She asked, rubbing her hands in the hem of her button down, trying to remove extra dust.

"Are you kidding?" Gen asked, her eyes brightening. She grabbed a pen and paper from a drawer and began scribbling things down, sitting down at the bar. I turned back to sweeping the glass out from under the portion of the couch that the two of us had managed to move.

"Okay, awesome. Also, would it be okay if I fly in a couple of people to help us out?" Gen asked. My brow furrowed as I continued my sweeping. What could be so important that I required me and some of our old friends?

"Oh my gosh. Look I might not be an expert but that is just too much." She exclaimed, pausing in what she was writing. "I know that that is reverse logic, but we are nowhere near professionals, and I would feel bad it we took that much."

I looked up at Gen, placing the dustpan down on the ground and sat back on my feet, watching as she listened to whoever she was on the phone with.

"Okay, that is much better. The event is in one month, correct." She paused, "Okay, thanks. Bye." She placed the phone down before screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Will you knock it off!" I say, "Before you know it the guys will be coming over here wondering what the hell is going on." I stand up and walk over, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. "Now, Explain."

"That was Ashton Kutcher's Manager." Gen says.

"Yeah, So." I don't see what the big deal is. Sure, the manager for one of Hollywood's biggest starts just called up but I don't really see anything special here.

"So, Ashton's birthday is next month and he wants Latin ballroom dancers as his entertainment for the night."

"Wait, so he called us? How does he even know we can do that? We didn't audition or anything."

"He said a friend of his recommended us, after seeing us at a competition last year. And before you say anything, he said Ashton will pay 50 grand per dancer per routine if we choose to accept." She beamed. I took a step back, shocked.

"wow." Was all I could say.

"I am going to call in a couple of old dance partners that I know are still dancing and hopefully we can get a few routines together. I was thinking like three each?" Gen said, shrugging.

"No, this is your genre. Why don't I do two, one that I choreograph and one that you do, then you do three, and then we do one of the two of us? Six routines?" I say, I am not as good at ballroom as she thinks.

"Fine by me." She said, beaming. I don't think that she was expecting me to agree to do this.

"I am going to go tell Kendall." I say, taking off for the door.

"Wait." Gen called, grabbing my elbow.  
>"What?"<p>

"Why don't we keep this a little secret for a while and surprise them?" she asks. "Besides, I already promised that we would show them a little taste of our other dance styles. So this would count for latin ballroom."

"But don't you want to tell them? They should know that we are doing this" I argue.

"What do you say we have a little fun with our boys." A diabolical smile appears on her face. I don't like where this is going.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, taking a step back.

"Why don't we wear wigs and different make up, appearing like there are more dancers than there really are, and only look like ourselves for the routine of the two of us?" she asked. I felt a smile beginning to grow on my face. I liked where this was going.

"You should be yourself for one of your individual routines, just so that you can really show your stuff." I say, knowing that she should really impress everyone there with what she can come up with. She grabbed the phone off the counter.

"I am going to call him manager and say we will take the gig and also ask him to set up a stage that is slightly elevated off the dance floor as well as asking for him to put the guys on the guest list, So that all of this hard work goes to nothing." Gen said, before walking into her room.

I smiled, I think she is on to something.

**~Three in the Morning~**

Gen and I woke to screaming coming from the apartment over.

"Ugh! What is going on now?" she called out, hoping not to get out of bed.

"Come on Gen, we need to make sure that Gustavo isn't killing them." I said as I rolled out of bed and onto the floor. It was a long afternoon of placing phone calls to costume places and our old stylist back in Wisconsin to make all of the costumes. We also spent a couple of hours trying to track down Gen's old dance partners, and three gratefully decided to come out, including an old friend of mine who knew enough of both styles to get us by.

"Come on, if I have to get up, so go you." Gen said as I push myself off the floor. Walking out into the hallway, we hear, strange for lack of better word, noises coming from the boys apartment.

"GHOST!"We hear Gustavo yells as he pushes past us and out of the Guys apartment, down the hall and hopefully out of the palmwoods.

"What is going on here?" we ask, walking into the apartment. Genevieve wasn't acting strangely, so I assumed that there really wasn't a ghost in the apartment. Mrs. Schmidt and Katie were next out into the main room, wearing sound canceling headphones no less.

"What is going on, it's three thirty in the morning!" Katie yelled.

"Katie, let me handle this." Mrs. Schmidt said, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "What is going on, It's three thirty in the morning!" she repeated, while Gen and I pointed at her in agreement.

"Ladies, this is Stephanie King."Kendall said, pointing at a girl standing behind the bed.

"She's the Palmwoods Ghost!" Carlos and Logan said at the same time. I saw Gen roll her eyes dramatically, and I resisted doing the same, if anyone was to know if there was a ghost here or not, it would be us two.

"She helped us scare Gustavo back to his mansion." James cheered while Mrs. Schmidt and Katie fist-bumped next to us.

"Well, we are going back to bed. Night Guys." Gen said, strolling out of the apartment, me on her heels.

After the past few crazy days, we finally were able to crash for longer than 5 hours, in hopes of doing something other than cleaning the next day.

**Okay, this turned out way longer than what I originally planned, close to 6 thousand words. It also took WAY too long to write, so I will get an update to you guys hopefully on Monday. Enjoy the weekend lovelies!**


	10. Chapter 10:A day at the Beach

**Okay, this chapter took a lot longer to get up, for only two reasons. One, I actually had to do homework over the past few days in study hall and only started writing on Wednesday. And two, I had some tissue damage, mainly minor bruising, in my ring finger on my right hand and I haven't been able to do much with it as well. Few fun things to say in the opening and a few thank you's to add in as well. In one of my current classes, we have to create a budget for ourselves when we are twenty three, I know, it sounds boring. But one of the fun things that we had to add in was 5 random costs to put into the budget, and I decided to add in a pet Goldfish. So as I looked for apartments for my project, I had to find one that would allow pets, mainly, goldfish. I drove Dani and Sara crazy during study hall because I was complaining about how none of the apartments allowed goldfish. Eventually, Dani began ranting about how most landlords are okay with gold fish and the only way they could possibly be mad at me is if I spilled the contents of the fish bowl into the carpet and stained it. It probably doesn't sound funny, but it was if you were there. We took it far enough to name my imaginary goldfish, his name is Marko! **

**Okay, onto the Thank you's:**

**LunarFairyPrincess1989:**** Thank you for the three reviews! And if you haven't already noticed, Angie does have a little thing for one Kendall Schmidt in the story. Hope you like this chapter as much as the last!**

**Sara Yes the evil ghost/Sara the ghost from the story:**** if you guys didn't already remind me of what I write during study hall, thank you again for reviewing three times on the story as well. Thanks for making lunch very enjoyable with the conversations between you, Nikki and Tyler. **

**AngieluvsBTR1515:**** Thank you for keeping up with the story as well. Love the stories that you have going on your YouTube page as well. Please update those as soon as possible!**

**Characters:**

**Genevieve Rodgers- Jasmine Meakin**

**Angela Rodgers- Herself**

**James Maslow**

**Kendall Schmidt**

**Carlos Pena Jr. **

**Logan Henderson**

**Dani Nohelty- Crystal Reed**

**Sara Mihor- Jennifer Lawrence**

**Disclaimer- I only own Genevieve Rodgers, Angela, Dani and Sara are all my friends and I do not own them, and unfortunately, I don't own the guys or any references to the show as well. Oh well, on with the story. **

**Kendall**

I rolled out of bed, sore. Who knew that scaring Gustavo out of our crib at 3:30 in the morning last night would be so exhausting?

Okay, that was stupid sounding.

I looked over at James to find him still conked out. I wonder if he would be upset if I threw a pillow at him to wake him up this morning. Only one way to find out.

I snatched the pillow from behind me and whipped it over at him across the room, landing it right across his face. Bull's eye!

"Dude, what the Hell!" James said, rolling over and throwing the pillow straight back at me. I caught it with ease.

I threw a smirk back at him, knowing he wouldn't see it after pulling his sheets back above his head.

"Time to get up. I actually want to do something today." I said, stepping out of bed and pulling the sheets off of James.

"Does this really need to be happening at," he looked at our alarm clock, " 8 in the morning?" he asked, sounding agitated.

"Yes, do you want to prank Bitters this morning or not?" I asked, figuring we could convince Stephanie to help us out again, though she probably go no more sleep than we did.

"What ever man just let me get back to sleep." He groaned, rolling over and snatching his sheets back from me.

"Morning!" someone shouted in the doorway.  
>I spun around as James groaned. Angie and Gen were standing in the doorway, obviously in beach gear.<p>

"Morning, what are you guys doing here?" I asked, pulling James' sheets again.

"Dude! Seriously, knock it off!" he said, sitting up and whipping a pillow at me. I caught it with ease yet again.

"We were just wondering if you guys wanted to join us for a day at the beach since we are back to work in two days." Angie said, ignoring the fact that James and I were acting like two year olds.

"Hold on, did you say beach?" James asked, finally waking up.

"Yeah." Gen started. "Ang and I know this great place in Malibu where the waves are fantastic, and we were wondering if you boys would like a day to distress?"

"And don't say no, cuz Carlos and Logan already agreed." Angie said.

"Also, your mom is making them put on sunblock in the main room." Gen said, making a face.

"I'm in, and I don't think you need to ask James twice." I said, seeing as my room mate was already digging around in his closet for a pair of trunks.

"Sweet, we will meet you down stairs, come on out to our Jeep." Gen said, before walking out the door, Angie right on her heels.

James and I quickly got our things together, including his surfboard, and managed to sneak out of the apartment before my mom could slather us down with spf 3000 sunblock.

Logan and Carlos were not pleased.

I caught sight of Angie and Gen leaning up against a Jeep 4x4 with the top down, surf boards already strapped to the roof.

"Got any room for my board up there?" James asked, raising his board already to place it with theirs.

Gen only giggled as she walked around to the side of the Jeep and began working on undoing and redoing the bungee cords holding down the boards, James by her side.

"Okay, I figure we have Gen and James in front, so they keep their hands to themselves." Ang said, earning a glare from the couple when they heard the last part. "And then the four of us could climb in the back."

"Works for us." I said.

"I call sitting next to Angie!" Carlos yelled. Running up and picking Angie up and throwing her up over his shoulder. All of us laughed at the Latino's antics.

After about an hour, we finally pulled into a secluded area of the beach. It was nice and private, so none of us had to worry about being hounded by fans or anything else out of the ordinary. I pulled my blanket out of the back of the jeep while the girls and James worked on taking the surf boards off the top of the car.

Unfortunately, Carlos acts like a three year old, and he took off running for the beach, screaming like a mad man.

"And how does he expect us to think that he is a mature teenager?" Angie asked, coming up next to me.

"I laughed, I have no clue." I slammed the trunk of the Jeep shut and grabbed her hand as we all walked down to the beach.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Bums going surfing or what?" I looked over my sunglasses to see James staring down at us.

"What the Hell." Gen said, standing up. "I've had my fill of just sitting in the sun. Let's catch some waves."

"Are you going to at least change out of what you're wearing, because I am dyeing to see you a bikini." James said, his narcissistic side coming through, gesturing at Gen's outfit of a pair of swim shorts and a surf tee.

Gen walked over and grabbed her board before turning and looking at James.

"Who said I was wearing anything underneath?" She asked coyingly, before taking off for the surf. James stood frozen beside me before growling and grabbing his board, taking off after her.

I think all of us watched them as Gen began to pull away from James as she got farther out into the ocean.

"Be careful, if you keep it up too long they might get stuck like that." Angie chuckled, pushing my eyebrows down my forehead.

I rolled my head over to look at her from over my sunglasses, causing her to giggle.

"Was Gen serious when she said that?" Logan asked from his spot behind Angie.

"No, absolutely not. She just wanted to mess with him." Angie said, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Well, James will not be happy when he finds out." Carlos stated blandly, crossing his arms and watching the couple in the surf.

"Whatever, James can't change who she is." Angie shrugged, lying on her stomach on her blanket again. "Do you mind getting my back Kendall?" she asked, passing me a thing of sun block.

"No problem." I say.

"How did you guys manage to escape the apartment without your mother attacking you like she got us?" Carlos asked, causing Logan to look over at me as well.

"All about timing fellas. If you didn't realize, I caught her right as she was making sure you guys got underneath your t-shirts, so there would have been no way she could have seen us." I smirked up at them while continuing to rub Angie's back.

"I do have a question for Angie though." Logan said.

"Ask away Logie." Angie said, her voice muffled into her arms.

"Okay, first, that nickname is SO not happening." Logan said as Ang laughed. "Second. Not to be judgmental or anything, but why do you and Gen dress in sweats and baggy shorts all the time? Aren't most girls obsessed with dressing a certain way? I mean, you two were Latin dancers."

"That is mainly for Gen, I don't mind wearing something cute and frilly every now and then. But think of it this way. Because she was a Latin ballroom dancer from the start, she always had to wear the little skimpy outfits with the glitter and fringe and all that kind of stuff. But once she got into hip hop, she loved being able to dance in something that didn't have to be taped or sewn onto her body. I don't mind all that stuff, but as you guys know, sweats are very comfortable. That's why I choose to wear them." Angie explained, shrugging.

I was about to say something when someone's cell rang. I think all at once we turned to dig through all of the crap that was surrounding us.

"Got it!" Angie said, triumphantly holding up a phone.

"Hey! That's my phone!" I exclaimed as Ang put it on speaker.

"Kendall's phone, Angela speaking" She answered, laughing.

"Cat! What are you doing with the Dog's phone!" we heard Gustavo yelling from the other end.

"Doesn't matter. What's up Gustavo!" All us guys yell, minus James.

"I figured I would pass along the news. Some way or another, you guys got invited to Ashton Kutcher's Birthday in three weeks." Don't think that I didn't notice the smirk that appeared on Angie's face.

"Really! I have always wanted to meet Ashton!" Carlos screamed, reminding us of a little fan girl.

"Carlos, stop being creepy! Now, I need all of you at the studio at 8 tomorrow morning. Gustavo Out!" He said, hanging up.

"I'm not creepy" carlos pouted.

"Yeah, you kinda are." Logan stated bluntly.

"James!" we heard Gen scream, and watched as James tackled her into the surf.

"You're going to get it Rodgers!" He yelled.

"Wanna go and rescue Gen?" I asked Angie.

"You know it!" she said as she took off for the ocean.

I was steps behind her as we ran out to wear they were fighting.

"Eat it Maslow!" Ang yelled as she got onto his back.

"Kendall! Get your girlfriend off of me!" James yelled as he was being pulled under.

I was about to reply when I felt a hand around my ankle, pulling me under.

I pushed up to the surface and took a deep breath as Gen smirked at me.

"You're so on!" I yelled, only to be tackled again from behind.

"Okay, teams! The Girls and I against you James and Logan." Carlos stated from my back.

I answer, I flipped him over my shoulder and into the ocean.

After about an twenty minutes having a water wrestling match, we all decided to pack up and head back home, exhausted from the day.

This time though, Angela drove us home, while James and Gen fell asleep sitting next to each other in the back. No one really talking.

I grabbed her right hand off the steering wheel, but continued to stare out at the coast as it came past us.

"Hey, Ang."

"yeah Kendall."

I looked over at her. "Would you like to go out some time?"

"You mean as boyfriend and Girlfriend?" she asked, her eyes flicking over at me before returning to the rode in front of her.

"Sure, everyone seems to think we are perfect for each other anyway."

She smiled. "I would love that."

**Okay, this took WAY too long to post. Last week (when I wanted to post) I sprained my finger and wasn't really able to type with my fingers taped together. I also have had projects going on in all of my classes so I actually had to do some sort of work in study hall when I usually type my stories. So I am sorry for getting this up so late. Also, there are going to be about 5 more chapters after this, and maybe a sequel if me and my study hall buddies Dani and Sara get more ideas. I will update ****Why I love you**** as soon as possible as well. **


	11. Chapter 11:Old Friends

**Thanks very much for the reviews on the story. I am deciding to be a math geek now for a moment by stating that we now have over two reviews per chapter! Woot Woot! Okay, last chapter and this one are both kind of fillers, I needed something to kind of tie in and pass the time between when the girls got the invite to perform at the party and when the party actually rolls around. Also, I will list off the dance partners in my little characters thing. They are real dancers; I just changed the names because some of the names are a little out there. And they will be listed for the next two chapters, since they will be appearing in both. I also realized that two chapters ago I mentioned that there will only be four dancers, it has now grown to, hold on a second, 6. I am also warning you guys that for the next chapter I will have 7, count them 7, video links in the story. I will post them in a way were all you have to do is copy and paste them into a new internet tab or window and remove the spaces to view. I will also post them on my profile so that you can access them from there as well if you are reading on a mobile browser. The videos aren't necessary to watch, but I do have the guys and girls making reference to what they are wearing/doing in the videos, so I would watch them if I was you. Okay, I think that this is all I have for announcements. **

**Characters:**

**Genevieve Rodgers- Jasmine Meakin**

**Angela Rodgers- Herself**

**James Maslow**

**Kendall Schmidt**

**Carlos Pena Jr. **

**Logan Henderson**

**Dani Nohelty- Crystal Reed**

**Sara Henderson (Mihor)- Jennifer Lawrence**

**Jonathan -Ade Obayomi**

**Alex -Danny Tidwell **

**Ryan-Mitchell Kelly **

**Steven -Will Wingfield**

**Joshua -Maksim "Max" Kapitannikov**

**Brant -Pasha Kovalev**

**Disclaimer: I only own the rights to Genevieve Rodgers, Jessica, Donald and Allyson; Angela, Dani, and Sara are all friend of mine who have given me permission to write about them and distort who they are in real life (Sara Really isn't a bitch). I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the boys (if I did, James and I would already be going out), nor do I own any references to the show. I also don't own Ade Obayomi, Maksim Kapitannikov, Will Wingfield, Pasha Kovalev, Danny Tidwell or Mitchell Kelly, only the names of that I have given them in my story. I don't own any of the videos that will be used. I also don't own Ashton Kutcher. Darn, I don't own squat. Oh well, on with our story. **

**Genevieve**

"And one and two, three and four!" I called out, watching the guys putting on the final touches on the new routine that we were doing.

Luckily for us, the guys didn't need us to run through the routine the entire time with them anymore. Good. I really didn't want to be the one explaining to Gustavo how is 'dogs' couldn't do a routine without one of their choreographers standing in front of them.

"Kendall! Keep up!" Angie called out to her beau. Ever since they had gone out on that date two weeks ago, they have been inseparable. Not that I minded, since James and I were almost the same, but it was still kind of annoying.

"Three, two, one and Backflip!" I yelled, making sure the guys stayed on time even through the stunts.

Once the track finally ended, I gave them a very well deserved round of applause, and I wasn't the only one. Gustavo had chosen to make is infamous entrance as soon as they finished.

"Dogs, well done." He said.

"Hallelujah!" Carlos yelled, sinking to the floor in exhaustion.

"Cats, you two are free to go. I understand you have somewhere to be?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Angie and I choreographed for another couple and they wanted us to help them out at final rehearsals." I stated. It wasn't a total lie; we did choreograph for our old dance partners, only we were the other half of the couples.

"Okay, now for all of you. You don't have to come in tomorrow since it is a huge day of red carpet exposure of my dogs. I expect to see you all after the weekend though. Now, dogs, into the recording booth, we have got work to do." Gustavo said before marching out, the guys following out slowly behind.

"Don't you even feel a little bad for leaving them here with him?" Ang asked, throwing her bag over her shoulder.

I looked over through the window to see Gustavo all about giving them an ultimatum.

"Nah, they were by themselves long before we came around, they will survive without us for a few hours." I pulled my keys out of my bag as we walked down into the lobby, getting ready for final rehearsals of our routines with the guys.

It took a while, and a lot of favors being called upon, but I convinced 5 of my old ballroom partners to fly out to LA to help, along with Angie calling in an old friend of hers who knew both Latin basics as well as exceptional contemporary skills.

Thinking about all of my old partners brought back a lot of memories though as well. I had dated only one of them, but they all knew about my secret, and for a few of them, things didn't end so well because of it. Sure, we had been rehearsing with them for the past three weeks, but that didn't mean that old issues still weren't simmering under the exterior.

"You seem out of it, are you sure you don't want me to drive?" Angie asked from the passenger seat in our Jeep, noticing my odd behavior.

"No, I'm fine, just nervous." I shrugged, and I was. I don't know what was making my anxiety flair up right now.

"What about? We have these routines down." She commented as I pulled into the back entrance of the warehouse where the party was being hosted tomorrow.

"To be honest, I don't know what is causing the anxiety. I just hope that it will pass." I said, pilling my duffle out along with a few garment bags that contained all of our costumes for the routines.

"Let's do this." Angie said as she slammed the tailgate shut, turning around just as another van pulled into the lot.

"What's up ladies!" Alex yelled out of the window, causing Angie and I to burst into a fit of laughter.

Leave it to Alex to say something like that.

"You guys ready to dance or what?" I cheered, turning to face them as Angie opened to door behind me.

We all walked in to find the inside of the warehouse already decorated, our stage set against the far wall. There was a large and spacious dance floor covering most of the rest of the first level, along with a bar set directly across from the stage. The DJ was already setting up on the wall right next to our stage, so that we could have easy control of our tracks without having them in our way as well. Up on the balcony there were reserved tables, one of them for us and the guys, as well as a non-alcoholic bar for other guests who were legally underage.

"Well, what do you guys think?" someone said behind us.

We all turned around to see the one and only Ashton Kutcher standing behind us.

"It looks amazing Mr. Kutcher." I said, still looking around in awe.

"Please, call me Ashton. And I assume that you guys are our entertainment?" he asked.

"Yes, we have seven routines planned if that is okay." Angie said. Ryan had flown in last minute and unannounced and we figured that we could create a routine for him as well in the little time we had. I think it turned out pretty well.

"That is absolutely amazing, how did you guys manage to pull that off, with only you two girls and 6 guys?" Ashton inquired.

"Genevieve is our resident Ballroom expert, and planned on performing 4 routines, I would do two, and then we would do one where it would be us two girls and Brant." Angie explained, pointing Brant out as she mentioned him.

Brant had been the one dance partner that I ever really felt a good enough connection to even thing about dancing. And it isn't that I regret dating him, it is that things didn't really end on a good note with him. He was the main reason why Angie and I decided to move out here to LA. Brant was one hell of a dancer though; the best I have ever danced with.

"Do we have any changing rooms? Somewhere where we can place all of our stuff?" I asked, my arms growing tired from holding all of the costumes.

"Why yes, of course, right this way." Ashton said, leading us up onto the stage and back behind one of the back-sheds, and lead us down a short hallway. There was a large room at the end with a few mirrors and clothing racks, A TV, beanbag chairs, as well as three changing rooms.

"Will this meet all of your needs?" Ashton asked, his assistant/manager coming up to his side.

"Yes, I think having some bottled water in here would be lovely tomorrow night. Thank you." I said, placing the hangers on the rakes and dropping my duffle to the floor.

"I could get used to this kind of treatment." Joshua said as he dropped down onto some of the beanbags.

"Whatever, I just want to get in a rehearsal in the order that we are going to be performing tomorrow night, that is the most important thing. Just let Ang and I change and then we will be right out to join you guys." I said, grabbing one of my dance skirt and my heels, going into one of the dressing rooms.

I walked back out onto the stage to find Angie and Jonathan leading everyone in stretches, with the crew setting up for the party looking at them confused.

"Ang, don't lead them in what they would need to do for a contemporary routine, just leg stretches are absolutely necessary." I said, walking over and taking a place in the lineup.

"Actually, I find that stretching out the whole body really helps, considering all of the lifts we have to do with you ladies." Steven commented, bending over to grab his right ankle.

"Okay then" I said, sitting down and stretching out my thighs, and hamstrings, because if I didn't, I was going to be hurting tomorrow for sure.

"Gen, Jonathan and I are performing first, right?" Angie called down off the stage.

"Yeah," I chuckled, "you said you wanted to perform first so that the rest of us would look better, remember?" I walked over to the DJ a CD of our tracks in hand.

"right." Angie said bluntly, moving to stand in front of Jonathan on the stage.

"And, Cue Music." I called.

Brant walked up to me as I stood watching their performance intently, since they had never performed it in front of me before.

"You look beautiful Gen." He said, lips at my ear.

"Thanks." I said, noticing and issue with their roll.

"It's been too long; I almost forgot how beautiful you are." Brant said again, placing a kiss on my neck.

"And I have a boyfriend." I said dryly, pushing him away from me. Why the hell was he doing this now?

"He isn't here right now, is he?" he asked, moving back up behind me.

"_Just you wait until I tell James about this one._" Jessica sneered, suddenly appearing right in front of me.

I groaned, this day couldn't get any worse. As soon as the track ended, I took to the stairs onto the stage and immediately began trying to coach them, trying to clear my head.

"Jonathan, watch your feet. You seemed to be struggling on the switches in the beginning. Also, for the Samba roll, it is a heel lead. Along with that, it needs to be a 360 degree rotation, excuse me." I said, pushing Angie away a few feet and taking Jonathan's hand I mine, getting into the traditional hold for the roll. "because all I saw when you guys were doing it was Angie bending over and then standing straight up, then bending back again." I pointed out, leaning against Jon and pushing him back.

"Bend over, bend over, bend over" I say, pushing him over to the proper angle before freeing him.

"Look, I know it is difficult because of the height difference, but you need to get the whole roll into your routine." I finished. "Okay Alex, get up here." I call, gesturing for him to join me on the stage while Angie and Jonathan jump down, finally getting the time to catch up.

"Hey, are you okay? You looked a little uncomfortable earlier." He asked, coming up next to me.

"Yeah, I'm cool." I say, shaking my arms and rolling my shoulders out.

"No, your not. Brant crossed a line there, and I think we all noticed besides Ang and Jon." He replied seriously.

"Look, my boyfriend will handle it tomorrow if he tries any funny business tomorrow, okay. I'm fine. Let's just finish rehearsals." I state, moving to take my starting position on the stage, ignoring the concerned looks I was still getting from my friends.

**Okay, I will admit, the ending sucked, but I really didn't have anywhere else to go with the story for this chapter. The next two chapters should be based around the party when I get around to typing them. What do you think of how I made out Brant's character? Like? Love? Hate?**


	12. Chapter 12: Party Time!

**So sorry for the crazy long wait to upload this chapter. I really had a difficult time getting my thoughts together for it and I had finals and tests galore this term, so I was really swamped. I promise once I get my laptop for graduation and have time over the summer, updates will come more frequently. Also, Huge thank you and virtual hugs to everyone who has reviewed on this story, it really means a lot to me. Just to repeat a few things from last chapter, I have 6 pro dancers under different names and 7 videos that are going to be in this chapter, I know, it is a lot but totally worth it. This chapter and the next are both going to be occurring during the party, from quite a few different points of view, maybe adding in Logan and Carlos if I really feel like it. I don't really have much to say besides that. Awesome. **

**Characters:**

**Genevieve Rodgers- Jasmine Meakin**

**Angela Rodgers- Herself**

**James Maslow**

**Kendall Schmidt**

**Carlos Pena Jr. **

**Logan Henderson**

**Dani Nohelty- Crystal Reed**

**Sara Henderson (Mihor) - Jennifer Lawrence**

**Jonathan -Ade Obayomi**

**Alex -Danny Tidwell **

**Ryan-Mitchell Kelly **

**Steven -Will Wingfield**

**Joshua -Maksim "Max" Kapitannikov**

**Brant -Pasha Kovalev**

**Disclaimer: I only own the rights to Genevieve Rodgers, Jessica, Donald and Allyson; Angela, Dani, and Sara are all friend of mine who have given me permission to write about them and distort who they are in real life (Sara Really isn't a bitch). I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the boys (if I did, James and I would already be going out), nor do I own any references to the show. I also don't own Ade Obayomi, Maksim Kapitannikov, Will Wingfield, Pasha Kovalev, Danny Tidwell or Mitchell Kelly, only the names of that I have given them in my story. I don't own any of the videos that will be used. I also don't own Ashton Kutcher. Darn, I don't own squat. Oh well, on with our story. **

**James**

"And there you go." Gen said as she finished adjusting the collar on my white button down. I fiddled with the ends of my sleeves again, itching to roll them up to show off my tan forearms, but Gen said we need to look professional, not like we had come right from a photo shoot.

"Are you girls sure you don't want to tag along with us tonight? We could convince Gustavo to take the tickets away from Mercedes and her friend so that you could come." I said, looking back at her through the mirror. I really don't think the best way to use two tickets to one of the hottest parties of the year was to give them to two spoiled bitches.

"Trust us when we say we will be fine. Angie and I were just planning on having a girl's night in anyways. Chick flicks and junk food." She smiled.

"So let me guess, that means movies that either have a lot of shirtless guys or crying, right?" I asked, trying to keep the grimace off my face.

"You bet. We are also making it bad chick flick movie night too. We are betting to see who can last the longest through all the twilight movies." She laughed. "I have 50 bucks that Angie is going to bail first, but only after she begins crying once Taylor Lautner takes his shirt off for the 5th time."

"You girls are crazy, you realize that." I laughed, turning around and pulling her into my arms.

"Gee, never would have guessed that. You must be a genius Mr. Maslow." She commented sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up." I said, just before pressing my lips to hers.

"Behave." Gen commanded as she pulled away from the kiss a few seconds later. "I don't need to see any magazine articles of you with another girl tomorrow."

"Hey, why would I need another girl when I have the best girl in the world standing right in front of me?" I asked, pulling her in for another kiss.

"Get going, we don't want you boys being late to your first big red carpet event." She kissed me quickly one last time before pushing me out the door. I turned around and gave her a sad wave before shoving my hands in my pockets and making my way down to the lobby, feeling lonely. God, it was going to be a long night.

**Genevieve**

I watched sadly as James made his way to the elevator and down to the lobby. But once he turned the corner, I spun on my heel and into my apartment, where everyone was already waiting, including Angie.

Strange, I would have thought that she would have taken longer to say goodbye to Kendall then it would for me to say good bye to James.

"Kendall buy the story?" I asked, grabbing my bag off the floor.

"Yeah, he seemed a little suspicious at first, but once I mentioned the bet, he looked convinced." Angie said, grabbing her bag as well.

"You boys ready?" I asked, seeing as all our friends were sitting around in the room as well.

"Let's do this thing!" Joshua cheered, leading us all out of the apartment.

Brant came up alongside me and placed a hand on my lower back, guiding me down the hallway. I also caught Alex giving me a look when Brant first moved to do something. I kept my face down and focused on remembering my routines, thinking about James' face when he finds out that we were the ones up on that stage dancing compared to how awkward it felt having Brant's arm around me again. Eventually we all loaded into the van and drove down to the venue, where we actually saw the guys making their way down the Red carpet already, looking like they were having the times of their lives. I also caught sight of Dani and Sara walking down the carpet next to the guys. Probably soaking up some of the lime light even if they couldn't be seen.

Grabbing our things out of the back of the van, we all made our way in through the back entrance, hoping to avoid notice. We quickly made our way back stage and into the dressing room, where everything was still safe and sound from yesterday, including the few other things we requested.

And almost as soon as we dropped our things on the ground, one of the party organizers walked into the room with a clipboard.

"Okay, first performance is slated to begin in about half an hour, when most of the guests are supposed to have arrived by. Is there any way you want Ashton to announce the act?" she asked.

"Don't announce that we are even performing until after the first routine. We want that one to be a surprise. And don't announce any names. We have friends that we are trying to surprise here." Angie said, a slight smile on her face as she opened up the garment bag with her first costume in it.

"Okay then, have a nice night and good luck." She said, before walking out.

"What is up with this costume Gen! I am dancing, not coming from a whore house!" Angie said, showing the costume that I had designed for her routine.

"You're dancing a samba to Love Games by Lady Gaga, what did you expect, something that nuns would approve of?" I retorted, the guys snickering behind me. Angie made a face at me before heading into a dressing room to change.

After placing on my wig and doing my makeup, I walked over to my garment rack and pulled out my first costume, something WAY more modest than what Angie was wearing for her first routine.

"Okay, how come I get stuck with something like this and you get to wear something that fully covers your mid-section?" She said, gesturing furiously to the feathers and beads that covered her purple and black costume.

"Easy, I am doing more routines later and this is the only costume that covers me modestly, the rest are covered in hot pink fringe or crystals." I retorted.

"And you are sure the guys won't recognize me, even though I am not wearing a wig or anything to disguise myself." She asked, a little unsure.

"Trust me. Why do you think I insisted that you call in Jonathan, the height difference between the two of you makes you seem really short compared to him. That way Kendall won't get suspicious." I stated, even though I wasn't entirely sure myself.

"Time to go on stage guys." One of the party organizers said quickly before making their way back towards the stage.

"Let's do this thing!" Jonathan cheered, before placing a hand on Angie's back and guiding her out to the stage.

**Kendall**

"This place is soooo cool!" Carlos yelled before running off.

Classic Carlos. He was going to be lost before the end of the night.

But he was true, this place was awesome.

I looked around at the DJ set up, the large stage adorning the wall and the flashing lights. I'll give the guy credit, he knew how to throw a party. The only thing that would make it better was if Angela and Genevieve were here.

"Well, I'm going somewhere that isn't here. Come on Cassandra." Mercedes said, walking off. Well, at least we don't have to hang out with her for the rest of the night.

"Hey, we should go and get one of those tables back there." James shouted, pointing up to the exposed second level balcony, were there were a couple of tables set up behind velvet ropes. Not a bad idea, it would keep us out of the main crowd of people but still allow us to hang and hear the music.

As we began to push through the large crowd and walk off the dance floor, considering that almost everyone had arrived and it was pretty packed, the people nearest to the stage began cheering and clapping along to the music, and we turned to see what the commotion was.

Up on the stage was a couple, dressed in black and purple, doing some sort of dance routine to Love Games by Lady Gaga.

But that wasn't what caught my attention. It was the female dancer. She looked exactly like Angela.

**(This is what he sees: www . youtube watch?v=kZuEN2pKgHU&feature=youtube_gdata_player )**

I began pushing my way through the crowd, trying to get up towards the stage as the dancers retreated to an area behind the stage.

"Dude, was it just me or did that look like Angela?" Logan asked.

"It couldn't have been her!" Carlos exclaimed. "Did you not see the height difference between them? Angela and Genevieve are taller than I am! It couldn't have been her."

"Kendall, wait up man." James said, tugging on my arm and pulling me back.

"Dude, that looked like Angela up there. Didn't they say they were going to stay home tonight?" I asked my suspicions from before leaking into my head once again.

"Granted that did look like Angela, that much I will still admit, but we have to trust them. Now come on, let's go grab that table." James said, pulling me away from the stage and up onto the second level.

"Table for six" Logan said.

"Dude, are we really going to be hanging out with Mercedes and her stuck up friends." Carlos asked in an undertone as we followed the usher back.

"No, but this way we aren't basically sitting in each other's laps." Logan said, cringing slightly.

That, ladies and gentleman, is why we have Logan in our group.

"How are you guys doing tonight?" we heard blast through the speakers.

We all turned to look over the balcony and down at the stage, where Ashton was standing with a microphone in hand.

"Thank you guys so much for coming out to my birthday party today!" He started. "I hope you have already enjoyed our entertainment for the night. The girls and guys will be making appearances for the first half of the night before partying with the rest of you guys!"

"See, they can't be Angie and Gen. they don't drink like most of the people here." Logan said.

Okay, call me stubborn, but I still wasn't convinced.

"But for right now, give it up for our next act!" Ashton chanted, causing everyone to scream as the next couple came up onto the stage.

The girl again had dark hair, but it was styled and cut in a different style than what Angie usually wore her hair. I caught James narrowing his eyes slightly at the girl as she got into her starting position for this routine. I'm guessing that something still isn't sitting right with him now as well.

**(What they see: www . youtube watch?v=x1Kwwfg-IgE&feature=youtube_gdata_player Start video at 30 seconds)**

"You know what; I am going to text Gen, to see how she is doing." James said, pulling his IPhone out of his pocket.

"Same" I agreed, watching as Carlos and Logan rolled their eyes at us before returning to gawking at the girl as she took her final bows with her partner.

_Hey, how are you two doing? _ I sent out really quickly, before placing my cell down on the table, at the exact same time that James did the same.

And, like the twins that they are, James' and my phone lit up at the same exact time, the girls texting at the same time.

_OH MY GOD! Thx so much Kendall! _Angie texted. My eyebrows knit together.

_Care to explain? A little confused on this end. _ I sent back, looking over at James, who was giving his phone the death stare.

"What did she text back James." I asked, and he wordlessly showed me his phone.

_God Damnnit! I just lost James! You owe me 30 bucks! _ I laughed. Obviously, this was part of a bet that they were doing.

"This bet must be more complicated than they let on before." I said, "Because Angie just texted me thanking me for something, so I am guessing there was something more to it."

"You're the one who doesn't owe their girlfriend 30 bucks Kendall." James said, sending a glare my way as he begins to type on his phone again. I quickly looked at me. Sure enough, "1 new Text" was showing across my screen.

_Gen and I bet to see if u guys would txt us after Edward attempts suicide at the end o' the second movie but before he proposes 2 Bella. I had tht u would. So thx again. I am 30 bucks richer! _I had to laugh at that. That would be Gen and Angie, making things more complicated than what it really needed to be.

_Let me know who is winning, babe. Keep me up 2 date. If I can con James into doing something in ur favor, let me know. _

Only seconds later, my phone lit back up.

_No can do, don't respond to this either, I m set 2 lose 50. Gnight!_

WELL! They were making this very complicated indeed. Logan and I would have to dig through everything in the morning to find out just how intercut this was.

"She told u to stop texting her back too?" I asked as James set his phone down angrily on the table.

"Yeah, I mean, how complicated could anyone make a bet based just off of a series of five horrid movies?"

"I don't know, but knowing Angie and Gen, they could confuse the world's best minds with what they can come up with." I said, looking back out at the dance floor.

"So true" Carlos, Logan and James chorused together.

**Angela**

"Okay, that was way too close." I said, throwing my phone into my duffle.

"True, but think of it this way, I just got a free thirty bucks." Gen said, cackling evily.

"Of course, only in it for the money." I stated blandly as Gen removed her wig and went for the next one. "Quick Question." I said.

"Shoot" she said, pulling the long brown wig over her hair.

"Why do you get to wear wigs for all the routines you are doing except for our two and yet I have to risk it with just clip in bangs." I asked, walking up to my makeup counter and grabbing the bangs, putting them on for my next routine.

"Because, no one has my unnaturally blond hair. This way it makes it a lot harder to be recognized." She commented drily, clipping a sparkly pink flower into her wig, before walking over to grab her peach costume off its hanger.

I rolled my eyes, before heading over to grab my costume as well, might as well change instead of having to be stressed the whole time.

I looked over at the guys, who were all lounging and joking with each other, watching something on the flat screen, except for Alex and Jonathan, who were talking in hushed tones over in the corner.

I walked over to them, "Everything alright?"

They looked at each other before pulling me in closer.

"Don't you find it odd the way that Brant is acting around Genevieve?" Jonathan asked me.

"Girls, time for the next routine." One of the organizers came in.

"Okay, thanks" Gen said, walking towards the stage, Ryan right behind her.

**(Her Routine: www . youtube watch?v=iPMf3gr8gR0&feature=youtube_gdata_player )**

I turned back to Jonathan and Alex. "What gave you that impression?" I asked, I hadn't noticed anything over the past couple of days.

"You didn't see what he did during your rehearsal yesterday. He was all over her. I swear I saw him place a few kisses down her neck as he was whispering to her." Alex said, glaring at the topic of this conversation.

"Well, did she push him away? It wouldn't be like Gen to cheat on anyone." I said, my eyebrows knitting together.

"Yeah, but he came right back onto her. She said if he tries anything today, someone named James is getting involved." Alex said. Oh shit. If Gen brought James into this, things would end up pretty ugly.

"He was also trying to make the moves on her this morning." Jonathan said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What are you talking about?"

"He placed a hand on the small of her back as we were walking out to the parking lot, trying to say something to her as well. She looked uncomfortable." He said.

I kneaded the sides of my forehead with my finger tips, trying to alleviate the stress and headache that was now forming.

Usually, when I got a headache, spirits were congregating. This couldn't be good.

Gen and Ryan walked back into the room, breathing heavy. If I didn't know any better, you would have thought that they had a make out session instead of dancing. Gen quickly walked over to get a drink from her bottle of water, but when her eyes landed on me, she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Ang, can I talk to you alone for a second." She said her voice tense.

"Yeah, sure." I replied, following her out into the hall.

The moment that we were out of hearing range from the other guys, she turned around and I noticed her eyes moving around, focusing on the air around me. Damn, spirits were here.

"Look, I don't know what your deal is with me and James, but NOTHING happened between me and Brant. He is just a creep." Gen hissed. I could only guess who was standing with us.

"Sure, go ahead and try and talk to James. If he hasn't heard you whining yet, I am pretty sure that he won't here you this time." I closed my eyes. Leave it to Gen to challenge a spirit when we are in the middle of a gig.

"Gen, I don't think that was such a good idea." I whispered, trying to diffuse the tense and angry aura that I was feeling.

She looked at me, breathing hard, she was pissed.

"Oh, good, there you girls are. Angela, time for your next routine." An organizer said, walking up to us.

"Thanks, just let me get Steven." I said quietly, walking back to the dressing room, pulling Gen behind me.

"Steven, let's go." I said, setting Gen down in a seat, silently giving Alex a look to watch over her.

"Everything alright?" he asked, escorting me down to the stage.

"As good as it is going to be for now." I remarked quietly.

He raised an eyebrow but other than that remained silent. I shook my head as we finally reached the stage, listening to Ashton announce us before walking out to my starting mark on the stage. Here goes nothing.

**(Her routine: www . youtube watch?v=wKaOelosqlQ&feature=youtube_gdata_player Start video at 1:50 )**

**Carlos**

Wanna know what I love about parties like this one, even though this is my first, all of the fine ladies. That girl up on stage, damn, could she move.

Man, I wish I had a girlfriend who could move like that.

"Okay, that was the second girl that I saw that looked like Angela, don't you dare call me crazy because I know you agree." Kendall said, arguing with Logan, while James had gotten up to go and hit the dance floor before the night was over.

"Okay I totally do agree with you Kendall, but do you really think that the girls would go to such lengths as to sneak around and plan this whole thing behind our backs." Logan pointed out.

"Yeah I think they would." I butted in. I wouldn't put it past the girls, and I had to give it to them, they were both evil geniuses.

"Okay, so maybe they would," Logan said, "But that doesn't mean that they did!" giving Kendall a pointed look.

"Whatever, I still think that they are up to something besides what they said they are doing tonight. I mean, think about it. They had a final rehearsal for SOMETHING yesterday. Don't you think that they could have come down here and practiced out on the stage!" okay, now Kendall was really beginning to lose his cool.

We all ignored it though as we heard the sound of obnoxious laughter coming from behind us.

I spun around to catch Mercedes and Cassandra walking over to our table. Okay, stumbling was more like it, they seemed pretty wasted. Mercedes fell down into James' previously occupied seat and Cassandra fell down on top of Kendall. Man, they smelt something fierce.

"See Cassandra, I told you they were great in bed." Mercedes slurred while Cassandra laughed in that nasally voice of hers. I scrunched my nose, not something I wanted to know. Kendall groaned as he dumped her onto the floor.

Then again….

I believe that we all groaned at that one, including James, who had come back up from the dance floor to grab a drink from his glass of cherry coke, which Mercedes was now drinking.

"Do you know what time it is?" we heard Ashton yell, all of us turning to look down at him on the dance stage while the crowd roared.

"Thanks right, it's time for another performance from our amazing pro's! Give it up for them." He cheered, gesturing to the couple making their way down onto the stage. My draw dropped as I took in what the girl was wearing, and I think Logan's did as well, considering the groan that came from Kendall's direction.

But I couldn't care less. She was just so beautiful. Now I understood why they wore those costumes, to attract the boys.

**(What he sees: www . youtube . come/watch?v=GHYEespjZT0&feature=youtube_gdata_player )**

"I am so in love" Logan sighed, leaning back in his chair.

Hey, wasn't that my line?

"Doesn't Carlos normally say that?" James whispered over to Kendall, pushing Mercedes in my direction and taking his seat back.

"Yeah, I think he usually does, but there are exceptions for everything." Kendall replied, while I struggled to keep a very drunk Mercedes out of my lap.

"Tell me again why we had to bring them with us?" I asked, while pressing my hand into Mercedes face, trying to keep it away from mine.

"Come on Carlos, just let me have a little fun." She slurred. I groaned and pulled her onto my lap for a second before dumping her onto the floor as well. I heard Kendall snickering.

"What are you laughing at? Cassandra did the same to you not to long ago!" I exclaimed, turning slightly red.

"Nothing, just nothing." He said, a Cheshire-cat-like grin still on his face. James snickered as well.

Now, what am I missing.

Oh! That's right, I lost my hamster a few weeks ago. I should probably tell Mama Schmidt about that….

"Hey, isn't that Genevieve" Logan Exclaimed, pulling me out of my thoughts.

Okay, now there was no doubt in my mind that that was Gen.

**Genevieve**

I ran backstage after my number with Brant, pulling my wig off quickly. I grabbed my outfit of hot pink fringe off the hanger and went back into the dressing room, trying to get as far away from him as possible. James is so getting involved now. Just because you have to hold me under my top for the reverse samba roll, doesn't mean that you have the right to slip your fingers under the straps that go down across my stomach and oh-so-slyly push them into the bottom of my top.

I was beyond pissed off.

Then add to the fact that Jessica was following me around; trying to sabotage my relationship with James by trying to find evidence that I was 'seeing' Brant was just peachy.

As soon as I was changed I quickly went over to run a brush through my hair, grabbing my straightener and pulling it harshly over my locks.

"Dude, are you alright? You seem a little tense." Angela said, coming up behind me.

"Yeah babe, why are you so tense, I thought you liked it?" Brant smirked, standing next to Angela.

That was when I snapped.

"You touch me in any way that is NOT part of the routine, like the little finger slip stunt that you just pulled out there, I swear to god I will personally beat you up BEFORE I even think about bringing my boyfriend and his three hockey playing best friends on into this. Hear what I am saying?" I asked, getting up into his face.

"What the hell did you do!" Alex screeched, turning on Brant himself. I knew I could always count on him as a friend. I turned around and quickly pinned my bangs up on top of my head as one of the organizers walked into the room.

"Genevieve, it's time for your final solo routine." She said.

I grabbed Joshua by the hand and dragged him towards the stage, trying to calm myself, thinking of James' face when he saw that it way me up here on stage. I smiled.

But before we could get out onto the stage, Joshua grabbed me by my shoulders and made me face him, looking into down into my eyes. Even in my heels, he had always been taller than I was.

"Look, I don't know what went down between you and Brant while you were dating and I don't want to know, but I just want to know, are you okay with what just happened and are you happy with James?" he asked, looking completely serious. Even though our falling out was a lot harsher than what happened between Brant and I, he was always there for me. I smiled sadly.

"I am absolutely pissed about what just happened with Brant, but James makes me happier than anything. I can't wait to see him tonight after we are done performing." I said.

Joshua studied me for a little bit longer staring into my eyes, before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Come on, let's show your boyfriend just how sexy you can be." He smiled, grabbing my hand and pulling me out onto the stage.

**(Her routine: www . youtube watch?v=dac7m5tbWfU&feature=youtube_gdata_player )**

As Joshua and I took our final bows, I scanned the crowd, looking for the boys. Joshua nudged my shoulders.

"Over there" he said, pointing up into the balcony. I saw all the guys looking down at us and cheering. I smiled, waving quickly and blowing a kiss up to James, who decided to make a dork out of himself and pretend it and place it in his back pocket. I laughed at him and gave one more wave to the crowd before Joshua and I turned back to the tunnel, laughing our butts off.

That was, until we walked in on the screaming match that was happening between Alex, Jonathan and Brant. Luckily, nothing had gotten to blows just yet.

"HEY HEY HEY! Knock it OFF!" I yelled, getting in between everyone. "Come on, we just have one more routine left, so let's get it done and over with and then we can all get out of each other's hairs for a little while and relax, alright?" I said, eyeing everyone in the room cautiously.

Alex and Jonathan both grumbled unintelligibly but none the less walked over to the other side of the room and sat down, while Brant straightened out his shirt indignantly.

"Come on Ang, let's get ready." I said, grabbing her dress of the rack and throwing it her way while pulling mine off the hanger, going into my own dressing room. I stripped out of my pink costume quickly and threw on my final blue fringe costume, before running out of the dressing room and pulling my hair up, so that instead of reaching the middle of my back, It was only shoulder length.

Angela came out of her dressing room just as the producer walked through the door.

"Okay Ladies, time for the final routine, are you ready?" she asked sweetly.

"Let's do this Gen" Angie said, walking out into the tunnel on my right, Brant following a little to close behind us.

"Okay, it's time for the final act of the night, so please give it up for them! Come ON!" we heard Ashton yell, trying to energize the crowd. I closed my eyes and took one last calming breath, before walking out from behind the backsheds, and into the spot light. This was where I belonged.

**(Their final Routine: www . youtube watch?v=p5FejErRYNM&feature=youtbe_gdata_player )**

I smiled as we got into a line to take our final bows for the night, Brant to my left, Angela to my right. I looked around the place, seeing the crowd roaring and cheering, the guys up on their feet acting like complete idiots up on the balcony.

"Come on, now let's give one big round of applause for all of our dancers, let's hear it for them!" Ashton said, running up on stage and wrapping his arm around Angela's waist as the rest of the guys came trooping out from back stage, standing next to Brant. All of us grabbing hands and taking one final bow before waving to the crowd and walking back into the tunnel, Ashton right behind us.

"Now, I do believe I owe you guys a little money, and if I am not mistaking, it was 50,000 per routine. So that makes 150,000 for Angela, 250,000 for Genevieve, 100,000 for Brant, and 50,000 a piece for Jonathan, Joshua, Steven and Ryan." Passing out checks to each person as he listed them off.

"Hey, would it be okay if we left all of our stuff in here, and then come back and get it before we left, I don't think any of us wants to try and bring it through the crowd out there." I said, gesturing around the room.

"Yeah, that is no problem what so ever. I was already planning on having security in the tunnel so that no one got back here without the proper authority. Now, you guys have a wonderful rest of your evening." Ashton replied before walking back out the tunnel.

"Hey, wait just a minute, I have got an idea." I said, grabbing Angela's arm before she went out to find the guys.

"And what would that be?" She asked, slightly hesitant.

"I was watching Logan's face as I was dancing whenever I could catch it, and I was thinking that we could play a little prank on our favorite Logie-Bear." I said, pulling my purple bikini style costume off the rack.

"Gen." Angie said.

"Yeah."

"I like the way you think." I just smiled in return.

**TIME LAPSE**

I adjusted my wig a little more as Angie and I wove our way through the crowd and up onto the balcony. It was enough to fool them from afar, let's just hoped it worked up close as well.

"Oh my Gosh, You girls were amazing Ang." Kendall said, standing up and hugging Angie as soon as he saw us.

"Where is Genevieve?" James asked, automatically suspicious.

"She had a couple of financial deals she had to work out with Ashton's people, since she was the one who organized the whole thing." Angie said, covering for me nicely.

"So, uh, Angie, who is your…friend?" Logan asked, stuttering slightly. I flashed a brilliant white smile in his direction, wagging my fingers at him in a wave.

"Guys, this is Carmen, one of Gen's old friends from back home." Angie said, wrapping an arm around me.

"Hello Darlings." I said, throwing in my thickest Russian accent possible.

"Hey" Logan sighed.

"My my, you are absolutely gorgeous, aren't you doll." I said, walking up to him and running my fingers along his jaw line, leaning in closer. "Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked.

"Of course not." Logan managed to stutter out. I sat down on his lap, trying not to feel uncomfortable. I caught Angie doing the same thing with Kendall.

"I hear you are the smart one, aren't you doll."I asked, lowering my voice so that it was more sensual. I skirted my nose along his jaw, closing my eyes.

"Yeah…" He breathed out, voice tight. And if what I felt under my thighs was what I thought it was, he was getting way turned on by this.

"I Love smart boys." I cooed, lowering my voice even more, scraping my teeth against his ear lobe and running a finger up his chest. He let out a low moan.

"Of course, she picks Logan." I heard Carlos mumble from across the table, and I tried not to smirk.

"You know what doll?" I asked him, moving my face up so that my nose was just skirting his, our lips inches apart. I fought to ignore that urge to leap up of his lap and away from him.

"What?" he asked, voice thick, and I could feel his hot breath across my lips.

I also heard Kendall and James groan from where they were sitting; automatically thinking I was going to take Logan to bed with me, as if!

"It might not be the best idea to make out with your best friends girlfriend." I said, my voice still holding the accent, but was loud enough so that everyone could hear.

Carlos barked out a laugh across from me while Angie broke into peals of laughter along with Kendall.

"What!" Logan cried, his eyes flying open and looking at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was.

"I said, it might not be a good idea to make out with your best friends girlfriend." My voice returning to normal as I stood up off of his lap, giggling slightly.

James looked at me, eyebrows knitting together. "Gen?"

I reached my hand up and pulled my wig off, shaking my long white blond hair out.

"Yeah Babe?"

It may have taken a minute, but James broke out into a fit of laughter as well, causing everyone at the table to break out laughing with him, all but Logan that is.

"That was so not cool!" Logan squeaked out as I sat down on James' lap, wrapping my arms around his neck, an arm automatically wrapping around my waist.

"Dude, that was way cool. Our girlfriends are defiantly geniuses." Kendall laughed, holding onto Angie as his body shook from laughter.

"Well, if you will excuse me, I need to use the bathroom, to alleviate a certain problem that your girlfriend was nice enough to give me James." Logan said, standing up stiffly before walking off to the bathroom.

"Well, on that note, who wants to celebrate!" I asked.

"You know we can't drink, right?" Carlos commented.

"Yeah, but you guys obviously didn't realized that this is the non-alcoholic level, so we could get a bottle of sparkling cider to celebrate. Our treat." I said, waving over a waiter and ordering two bottles and six champagne flutes.

"Here's to amazing friends." Angela toasted before tapping glasses with Kendall and drinking.

James and I tapped our glasses together as well before inter-locking our arms and drinking, like you see so many couples do at their wedding. Showing that we would be together.

Forever.

**Okay, I am going to apologize one last time for how long it took to get up and then how long this is. It is now my longest chapter to date! So review and tell me what you think and what I should add to the story, or if you want to see more of something. About 4 more chapters before the first part is done, and then the sequel will address Dani more and we will finally find out how she died. **


	13. Chapter 13:You didn't

**Okay, I want to apologize for the insanely long wait for putting this chapter up. For most of you readers you already know that I have been working on more of an Angsty story for my friend Angela, who now has a page here, AngieluvsBTR1515, so check her story, Damaged hearts, out. I just have to put out the warning since I am giving publicity for the story; it is a rated M story, so more for older readers than possibly those of you who are reading this story. **

**So, since I have pretty much not written this story in a while, I was a little stuck on where to go with it. That was why I really dove into my nightmare story, but then people began asking for me to update this as well. So I decided that I would update both on rotating weeks, so this week is this story and next week is nightmare, and so on. But then I had writers block. Like, I know were I want to go with the story, but I don't really know how I want to organize it. So I took out the filler chapter that I had kinda drafted out and am going farther into the story, diving right into the nitty gritty and kinda the climax until the very end, where **_**a**__**lot**_** is going to be happening. The second to last chapter is probably going to be longer than any chapter so far, considering that I have to include a lot of back stories and a lot of repeated words and all that jazz that comes with spirits speaking and all that jazz. So I am going to give two quick thank you's and then I will FINALLY get on with the story. **

**Guest (Dani): thanks so much for finally keeping up with the story! You don't know how much that really means to me. And since I am going to tweet you the link to this story so you WILL see it, when are we going to get together to walk our journals? I wanna do that before I go on vacation, so it has to be soon! Hope you like this chapter, you might not be in it (Writing this as I go) but I know you will love it…I hope. **

**AngieluvsBTR1515: And thank you for being one of my most loyal readers for both of my stories, I never fail to get a review from you. Thanks! Love your stories as well, both here and on YouTube. Keep up the amazing work.**

**Characters: **

**Genevieve Rodgers- Jasmine Meakin**

**Angela Rodgers- Herself**

**James Maslow**

**Kendall Schmidt**

**Carlos Pena Jr. **

**Logan Henderson**

**Dani Nohelty- Crystal Reed**

**Sara Henderson (Mihor)- Jennifer Lawrence**

**Disclaimer: I only own Genevieve Rodgers, Angela, Dani and Sara are all good friends of mine and I do not own them. Unfortunatly, I don't own the BTR boys as well or any references to their TV show. Oh well, on with my story. **

**.:Two Months Later:.**

**Genevieve**

Do you want to know what the best feeling in the world is?

Being wrapped tightly in the embrace of someone who loves you. Someone whose heart beats for you. They think about you daily and worry about you daily. They can't sit calmly without you by their side. And everyone longs for that kind of feeling.

"I love you, so much." James murmurs, placing a kiss to the crown of my head, tightening his hold on me as I sit in his lap, left shoulder pressed against his chest, legs sprawled out next to us. I snuggle deeper into his chest, burying my face in the crook of his neck.

"I love you too." I whispered, placing a kiss to his neck.

"_Awe, what a happy couple, now would you stop with the mushy stuff, it's making me sick." _Dani said.

I rolled my eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, which I must have timed right because James once again tightened his hold on my and rubbed his hand affectionately down my right arm.

I opened my eyes and turned my head back to the movie. James had insisted that we watch Titanic, since it was a classic.

But also he knew that Kendall hated that movie and it would keep him and Angela out of our apartment until it was over. Which I was thankful for. I was just about to catch the scene where Rose and Jack make love in the back of one of the old cars on the storage deck of the ship when a visitor decided to drop by and block a good portion of what I was seeing.

"_My god! I don't know what he even sees in you, you Whore!" _Jessica said.

Ever since the night of Ashton's big birthday bash, which was over two months ago, and James and I had a very heated moment of where we almost went a little too far (We had made out to the point of where we began taking clothes off, but once I was down a shirt and he was about to take his pants off, I put an end to things) and Jessica walked in on it, she decided to make her opinions known about me daily. And always when I am with James, so that I am unable to screech at her and get her to shut the fuck up. Because I am seriously tired of it.

I sighed again and leaned my head back, accidentally letting it smack against James' shoulder, which brought some unwanted attention back my way.

"Hey are you alright?" he asked, turning his worried hazel eyes to look down at my dark brown ones.

"Yeah, I just have a bit of a headache right now." I replied, rubbing my fingers against my temples. "Hopefully it will go away quickly." I added, hoping that Jessica would get the hint.

"Do you want me to get you some aspirin?" he asked, sounding worried.

"No, these things usually go away on their own." I said, glaring at the figure standing in front of the TV.

"No, I will get you some anyway. Hopefully you will feel better sooner." James said, easily picking me up and placing me back down in the seat he once occupied, making his way over to the bathroom cabinet.

"_You just love taking advantage of him? Don't you bitch! I bet you don't even have a fucking headache. You just want him to do everything for you! I would bet anything that if Kendall and Angela hadn't been in the apartment that night, you would have let him take your virginity." _Jessica said.

"_Hey, Why don't you leave her alone and go mind your own business for once!" _Dani said, getting in her face.

"_James is my business." _She hissed back before extending her hands out in an all too familiar way and shoving Dani back against the small side table and lamp next to the flat screen, causing it to scrap across the floor and knock the lamp over as Dani had a flash of becoming significantly substantial.

"Hey, did that table just move?" James asked in shock, walking into the room with a small glass of water and my aspirin, which I was really beginning to need.

"Yeah, it did." I said, slightly shocked myself.

"_Oh! Don't play dumb, you know how and, more importantly, __**why**__ it moved." _Jessica hissed, turning back at me.

"Well.. here you go." James said, sitting back down next to me and handing me everything in his hands. I downed the pills gratefully.

"You look really beautiful tonight, you realize that?" James asked suddenly after a moment of silence. I looked down at my plain black t-shirt and Purple urban empire tzar sweats, before looking back up at him.

"Really?" I asked, I had just thrown these on in a moment of haste this morning, not really liking them at all.

"Really, don't you know how beautiful you are?" He asked, turning sideways on the couch and extending a head to run it along my jaw line.

I sighed and tipped my head into his hand, placing my own over it, closing my eyes.

The next thing I knew was the feel of James' soft lips on mine. I moved my other hand to the back of his neck, pulling him back as I felt the pressure on my lips fade away. I moved my lips slightly against his, hoping that he would get the drift.

"_What the hell are you doing?"_ I ignored it, letting the moment of pleasure happening right in front of me take up the majority of my mind.

James brought his other hand up to my face and pulled me closer too him as well, his mouth moving with mine. I pulled my hand away from his and moved it to the back of his neck, my fingers beginning to tangle in the hair along the back of his neck. He bit at my lower lip softly, his tongue seeking entrance into my mouth.

"_I can't believe he is letting this happen! I swear to god that he doesn't love you at all." _

I pulled him closer, wanting to feel the warmth of his body, hoping it could save me from the cold, hard, place that my mind was heading. I felt my back lightly hit the sofa, feeling every line of his body on mine as he moved his hands from my face to place them next to my head so he could support all of weight above me.

I let out a soft moan as he move his lips from mine to trail down my jaw line and neck, enjoying every bit of pleasure that he was providing me with.

"_You mother fucking whore! I swear to god the moment he gets into your pants he his going to drop your sorry ass, just like every other girlfriend he has had! You are NOTHING to him!" _Jessica screeched. And that was finally when I had reached my limit.

I pushed James away gently, meeting his clear hazel eye as he looked down at me, breathing erratic, and I'm sure mine wasn't much better.

"I know this is bad timing, but I **really** need to use the restroom. I'll be right back." I said, smiling as he chuckled that light laugh of his down at me, shoving himself up into a sitting position.

"Hurry back babe." He said, managing to smack my butt as I got up and walked down the hall to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I turned around to see Jessica standing at the other side of the small room, arms crossed, staring at me through narrowed eyes.

"_I hate you so much." _She hissed through gritted teeth.

"Why? What have ever done to you?" I asked, keeping my voice low.

"_You stole my boyfriend from me."_

"Do I really need to remind you that you're dead, and you're not his girlfriend anymore." I said quietly.

"_I don't care, you are the girl that made him forget about me completely. I can't forgive that." _

"But don't you want him to be happy?"

"_Are you stating that he is actually happy with you? Ha!"_

"Now I can understand why he broke up with you." I said, really piecing things together for the first time. "You became the person that he didn't like, and when you died, you were still acting like that person, so you were locked in that personality."

"_You know nothing about me! How could you even say that you Bitch!"_

"I'm sorry."

"_I don't care, it won't stop me from getting my revenge."_

"Why can't you just leave us alone?" I begged, tears beginning to fill my eyes. Will things ever work out in my favor?

"_No, not until you __**finally**__ see that he doesn't love you and never has."_

And with that I unlocked the door and walked back out into the main room, sitting down on the opposite side of the couch from where James was sprawled out, pulling my blanket across my lap and looking down at my hands.

"Hey, are you-" he started.

"Who is Jessica?" I asked, trying to hold back the tremor in my voice.

"Huh?"

"Jessica King. Who was she to you?"

"She was my ex girlfriend, why?" He asked very warily, not really knowing where I was going with my interrogation.

"Was?"

"Yeah, was. She passed away in a car accident four months ago." He said, looking away from me. "Who told you about her?"

"No one."

"What?"

"No one told me about her."

"Then how do you know her?"

I took a deep breath, mentally preparing myself for the worst. "What would you say if I told you that she was standing in the room with us? That she has been hanging around with us for a while."

"How would you know that? Are you some scam artist who claims to see ghosts?" James says, waving his hands around dramatically.

"Not ghost, earth bound spirits. And I can't just see them, I can hear them as well." I said. After a few beats, James finally found his voice, and it was as cold as ever.

"Okay, seriously, how do you know about Jessica? Kendall told you, didn't he? I'm going to kill him."

"I'm not kidding James, Jessica is standing here with us." And I as I said this I looked up ahead of me to where our small palm tree was in the corner, where Jessica was standing staring me down. "Red hair, green eyes, olive skin, light freckles across her nose. Three cartilage piercings in her right ear." I prattle off, hoping that something will let him know that I am telling him the truth.

"He showed you a picture as well! Now I really am going to kill him!"

Jessica saw me struggling to get James to believe me, and for a second I saw a crack in the hard shell she wore around herself.

"_I told him I loved him on our second date." _She said calmly.

"Uh, she just told me that she was the first one in the relationship to say 'I love you'" I said absent mindedly, automatically going into that kind of mode.

Now James just looked at me shocked, Before quickly narrowing his eyes at me. "What date?"

"The second, at the French restaurant that you used to like so much back in Minnesota, but it was so expensive that your mother gave you the money to go out to eat there on dates every single time you went out." I added, spilling the new information that I was told.

"Seriously Gen, stop messing around. How do you know all that? I haven't told anyone that besides Jess, so how do you know? I want the truth, now." He said, standing up and crossing his arms.

"I'm telling you the truth James! Jessica is standing right in front of the palm tree! She told me all of those things right before I repeated them too you! I really can see and hear spirits! I can talk to them! I've seen Logan's twin sister, Sara, who died from a gunshot wound to the chest. I've met Kendall's Dad, Donald Knight, even Carlos' Grandmother, Allyson! I am not lying to you James." I said, trying to keep my voice level as tears began streaming down my face.

"No, you are lying to me, because a real girlfriend would have told me that even before we started dating, not dropping the bomb on me whenever she felt like it!"

"I didn't know if I could trust you! I didn't want to be hurt-"

"Bull shit, if you really knew me, you would know that I would NEVER hurt you. You're crazy Gen." he said, before walking to the door, grasping the doorknob tightly, but not opening it. "I'll give you one more chance, tell me the truth right now, or else we're done."

"I already have, you just won't believe me." I said quietly, pushing past the lump that occupied a majority of my throat.

I heard the door slam and that was it for my self-control. I burst into uncontrollable sobs as I heard his footsteps echoing down the hall.

"_Oh my god, I am so-"_

"OUT!" I screamed, jumping to my feet, hair flying uncontrollably as tears streamed down my face. "GET THE HELL OUT!" and just like that, she finally disappeared, only after it was too late.

I collapsed to the floor as I let the pain take me, not knowing when I would surface.

**James**

I slammed out of the apartment, hearing her anguished sobs behind me. Like she deserved any better. Did she really expect me to believe all that ghost shit?

I jammed the key into the door to my apartment harder than necessary, slamming the door open, startling the people in the room.

"Who the hell told her about Jessica?" I hissed.

"Oh no. Kendall, I have to go. Love you." Angela said quickly before running out of the apartment.

"I repeat, who the hell told her about Jessica?"

"No one James, you told us to never speak about her to anyone." Logan said.

"Then how the hell does she know Logan? How do you explain that mr. genius?" I asked, angry.

"I don't know, but we didn't tell her James, we wouldn't betray a best friend like that." Kendall said.

I muttered a whatever before storming back to my shared room, slamming the door shut behind me. I threw myself at my bed, placing my head into my pillow, hoping to calm myself down.

"_James" _I heard. What the hell?

I flipped over to see a transparent misty figure standing in the doorway.

"_Don't let things you love…go." _It said, before disappearing completely.

Great, now I was seeing and hearing things.

When was this ever going to end?

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Finding the way

**Well, since my mind can't transition easily between stories, I decided to finish this story up before moving on and finishing up nightmare, and then writing the sequel to this story and then maybe writing a spin off of nightmare, like after what happens at the end, I can't tell you or you would be really angry with me, because it is an amazing end, so much so that I am excited about it! **

**Okay, enough of that, might as well get onto the rest of this story, and if the way I have it planned out works, there are only two more chapters left after this one, maybe three if I want to work things out differently. Apologies in advance if this is a little short, I don't really know how I could drag this out so it is as long as a typical chapter, but I will try. **

**Okay, now really on to the rest of the story. **

**Characters: **

**Genevieve Rodgers- Jasmine Meakin**

**Angela Rodgers- Herself**

**James Maslow**

**Kendall Schmidt**

**Carlos Pena Jr. **

**Logan Henderson**

**Dani Nohelty- Crystal Reed**

**Sara Henderson (Mihor)- Jennifer Lawrence**

**Disclaimer: I only own Genevieve Rodgers, Angela, Dani and Sara are all good friends of mine and I do not own them. Unfortunately, I don't own the BTR boys as well as any references to their TV show. Oh well, on with my story. **

**Kendall**

I rolled over in bed as our alarm clock went off, signaling another grueling day with Gustavo, either that or getting more choreography to learn from Gen and Ang.

Either way, today was going to lead to us crashing on the couch as soon as we walked into the door with no hope of moving for a couple of hours.

As per our usual morning routine, I chucked a pillow at James across the room, knowing he has a tendency of sleeping through the alarm.

"Time to get up man" I said, sitting up right and shutting my alarm clock off.

"No." He mumbled, not even making an effort to throw the pillow back my way.

"What? Come on, I don't want Gustavo yelling at us even more than normal today and if you make us late, again, then he will have a fit. Get up." I said, getting on to my feet.

"If it means not seeing Gen, I don't care."

"What the hell is wrong with you man? You told us all just yesterday that you two were so madly in love with each other. How can you not want to see her today?" I said, not really able to believe what I was hearing.

"Dude, she fucking lied to me, this whole time. And decided just yesterday to tell me that she is some kind of freaky psychic who can hear and see the dead. You really think that I am going to want to see her after she decides to say something crazy like that! No! That kinda stuff doesn't exist in real life! And I can't stand to hear lies from her. I'm done."

"You can't be serious, can you?"

"Yes I am, now if you don't mind, I have to get ready."

Hesitantly, I leave one of my best friends to go and process through everything that he has just told me.

"How is he?" Logan asked as I came into the dining room.

"Still spewing the same crap as last night." I said as I sat down, disgruntled.

"Do we even know exactly what she said to him that would make him that upset?" Carlos said, sitting down across from me with a bowl of fruit loops.

"Something about Jessica, and we all know that mentioning her gets him into a funk, even from just us mentioning it. So whatever she claims to have 'seen' it must have really hit home." I said, putting seen in air quotes. No one can really see spirits, just something made up on tv.

"We don't know, Psychic mediums do exist all over the world, varying in different levels of skill. Gen may-"

"Come on Logan! You can't really expect to convince him with facts that we can barely understand? We will be lucky if he even talks to her again. And if that is all that is going to be said in this conversation, I am going to talk to Angela, seeing how it's all going on their end." I countered, standing up and walking out the door, before quickly knocking on hers next door.

"Hey Kendall." Angela says shyly as she opens the door quickly and steps out, before shutting it quietly behind her. "May I help you?"

I chuckled. "What's with being civil? Can't I just talk with my girlfriend?" I asked, leaning in to kiss her, only for her to lean away, an uncertain look on her face. "What's wrong?"

She bit her lower lip and wrung her hands together, seeming to try and figure out how to phrase something.

"What! Don't tell me you are going to keep going with the lies that Gen was feeding to James last night. Let me guess, you can see spirits too?" I joke, laughing at the end of my line; that is until I see the sheepish look on her face.

"Well…" it takes a minute to register, but the gears in my head finally aligned.

"Oh my god! You can!" I say, more in shock than anything.

"No. I can't do what Genevieve does, but I can sense when spirits are around and what there emotions are. It comes in handy some times. Most of the time I ignore it, until I get a head ache, which tells me that I really need to get Gen to sift through what is going on around me." She says quietly, not really making eye contact.

I place my finger under her chin and tip her head up until she has to look at me. "Hey, it's cool. I won't yell at you like James did last night. The thing with Jessica is still a sore subject with him, even with us, and Gen probably said some things that he really didn't want to hear. I actually think this is kinda cool." I shrug. My friends have gotten me used to crazy stuff.

"Really?" she replied disbelievingly.

"Yes." I said simply, stealing her lips for a quick second. "So, will I still be seeing you at the studio later to day?" I asked. She looked back at her apartment door for a quick second before turning back to me.

"Um, not so sure about that yet. Hopefully we will be. If not come by later, I will be more than willing to hang out a bit." She said, pulling me into a quick hug, a small smile on her face. I began to turn around and head to the elevator, when Angela wrapped a hand around my wrist, pulling me back to her.

"They are proud of you. You know that right?" she said quietly, looking at the ground, her eyes closed and a concentration line appearing between her eyebrows.

"What?" I asked, shocked, who was she talking about?

"Some one around you is always proud of you, no matter what. I don't know who, but they would have wanted you to know that." She said, looking up at me.

I wrapped my other arm around the back of her neck and pulled her in for a hug, placing a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you." I said, releasing her. "See you later."

She smiled up at me before turning and walking into her apartment.

I checked my phone real quick to see the time and figured I may as well head down to the lobby and meet everyone else down there if they haven't already left. I texted Carlos real quick as I stepped into the elevator. Turns out they were already waiting for me down in the limo. Great, I was so concerned with us not being late that I am actually the one that is holding us up.

"What did Angela say?" Logan asked as I stepped into the limo, sliding in next to James, who turned away from me as I closed the door.

"She isn't sure whether or not they will be at the studio today, but other then that nothing different." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Wait! So she stood behind her sister in saying that they can see and talk to the dead. Wow." James said, crossing his arms tighter across his chest and shaking his head.

"Well, Gen can do that, Angela not so much. And I still don't get why you are so bitter over this anyway." I corrected, throwing a sly glare in his direction.

"Relationships are about trust. If she couldn't trust me enough at the beginning of our relationship about this, then why were we in a relationship in the first place?" he said.

Damn, he can be so hard headed some times.

"Well maybe she didn't tell you because she wanted to protect you!" Carlos suddenly said.

"Oh yeah, like the ghosts can hurt me so bad." He retorted, waving his hands dramatically in the air around him. "Ow. Ow ow ow ow OW!" He suddenly exclaimed, pulling at the back of his shirt and seat of his pants.

"What now?" Logan asked, sounding tired.

"SOMEONE just gave me a wedgie. Who did it!" James said, still pulling at his pants. "Come on, own up to it. Who gave me a wedgie?"

"Dude, I am the only one sitting close enough to you to do anything and I was on my phone when you got the wedgie. Admit it, you just got your boxers pulled up your ass by a ghost." I said, laughing. This was better than pay-per-view.

"No I didn't!" he cried as we pulled up in front of Rocque Records.

"Okay then, keep telling yourself that." I said sarcastically as I opened the door and walked into the building.

"DOGS! You will be working with Mr. X today. Don't upset him! He only agreed to come back because I x-doubled his salary, AGAIN!" Gustavo yelled as soon as we entered into the studio.

"Not that we aren't excited to see Mr. X again, but why is he here. Gen and Angela are our choreographers." I said.

"Not any more. Genevieve called this morning to quit. She got another job at a studio downtown." Gustavo explained, looking more than a little upset about that.

I on the other hand was leaning more towards mad.

"What about Angela? Can't she choreograph for us?" I asked.

"I already told you dogs. I won't work with just one of them. And if I did, it would be Gen. if you didn't notice during your practices, she was the one teaching you guys, she was the one making changes. She came up with your routines, not Angela. I'm sorry, but that is the way things work." He explained, before moving quickly out of the studio.

"You see what you did? You got Genevieve to quit and now we never get to see them any more. What the hell is wrong with you?" I said, turning on James, who was just standing there looking at his feet.

"You think this is all my fault?" he asked, sounding insulted.

"I **know** it is your fault. You were the one who broke our choreographer's heart and got her to quit. You had to open your big mouth, didn't you." I accuse, placing my hands on his shoulders and giving him a rough shove backwards.

"My big mouth, how about yours! You're the one who got out choreographers before them to quit!" he retorted, shoving me back as well.

"Like you didn't talk bad about them as well. None of us really liked the choreographers until Gen and Ang came along, and now thanks to you. They aren't coming back." And with that, I knocked him off of his feet and onto the ground.

"Okay, break it up!" Carlos yelled, grabbing onto James as he lunged up to tackle me down.

"I am going to say get out of the studio and take the day off, if you are going to kill each other, do it somewhere else." Gustavo yelled, walking into the studio. Carlos and Logan both got a firm grip on James and pulled him out of the studio, leaving just Gustavo, Mr. X and I alone in the studio.

"Gustavo, do you mind giving me the address of the studio that Gen works at, I have an idea." I said with a signature smirk on my face.

I knew how to fix this.

**Genevieve**

"I can't believe you are doing this." Angela said, again, as we walked into the studio where I would be teaching my first class in two hours.

"Well, believe it, because it is happening." I said, dropping my duffle onto the ground and pulling my ipod out, scrolling through my songs and looking for a song that I can choreograph a minute of in two hours, and then teach to a class of novice adults in an hour and a half.

"That isn't what I meant, I mean, how could you abandon the spirits like that, after you promised to help them?" she asked. I sighed. I **so** didn't want to talk about this.

"It doesn't matter any more, they probably think I am crazy anyways, just like all the others. I won't speak the truth and be called a lunatic again." I said, standing up and plugging my ipod into the speakers, playing _Run the World (Girls) _by Beyonce. This would be a good song to choreograph.

"_You are seriously afraid of that, aren't you?" _Dani asked quietly, appearing on the other side of the studio, I chose to ignore her.

"I don't think they would say that." Angela argued.

"oh really, you weren't there when James was yelling at me Ang. And I can't take any more of that from the rest of the guys. I'm sorry." I said, my voice growing quieter at the end of my statement, before turning and trying to think of some good choreography for my minute.

"_I can't believe you! You would just abandon us like that! You're such scum, you're no better than the others who promised to help but never came through." _Sara said, appearing out of no where.

"You know, there are times when I absolutely hate, and loath what I can do. And right now is one of them, I am wishing for nothing more to be normal. For this gift to just go away. Because I can't deal with all the voices, all the accusations, all the slurs, Anything anymore! I just want it all to end. And NOBODY! Understands that! No One. Not even people who can do what I can do, or could, because they have never lived my life or seen the things that I have seen. I am just done with it all, so if you all could just Shut the FUCK up, I would gladly appreciate it." I spit through gritted teeth. Angela just looked at me like I had personally insulted her; she obviously didn't feel the spirit in the air with us.

I shut my eyes as I sat down along the wall, rubbing my temples to try and alleviate the strong headache I could feel coming.

When did my life become soo messed up?

Before I knew it, it was time for my first class to begin.

"Okay, are you guys ready to dance?" I asked, stepping in front of the group of 5, not including Angela.

"Yeah." They responded.

"Okay, this is my first time teaching here so you are going to have to give me a little bit of a break, but today we are learning a routine for a minute of Beyonce's song, Run the World (Girls). How does that sound?"

They all nodded.

"Okay, let me demonstrate what we are going to do, and then we can get right down to it." I said, taking up my place by the doors of the studio, starting up the track.

As the music began to come through the speakers, I could feel my frustrations beginning to ebb away.

This is why I loved dancing.

**Hour and a half later**

"Are you guys ready to do this one last time?" I asked, setting up my camera on the tripod so that it faced the doors in the studio.

My now sweaty class cheered in agreement.

"Okay, and Five, Six, Seven…" I said, before leading the group in the routine.

**(the Dance: www . youtube watch ? v=0fpkZEdK228 )**

"Great Job you guys!" I said, clapping after the routine. I was really impressed with how much I was loving this.

I was grabbing my camera when I saw a figure in the mirrors behind me.

There went my peace.

"What do you want Kendall." I said, my voice harsh.

"I just want to talk. James is the one you have an issue with, not me." He said, holding his hands up in the 'don't shoot' position.

"Fine talk then, I have things that I need to do." I commented back drily. I finished taking down my camera and headed over to throw it in my duffle.

"Why did you quit?" He asked.

"Well, isn't it obvious, James was a complete douche, you really think I could put up with seeing him everyday after everything that he said to me?" I asked.

"Yes. I really thought you could. You are such a strong person Gen. I thought you wouldn't let something like this get to you."

"Oh, really. Trust me, this isn't my first time dealing with rejection because someone doesn't like what I can do. A lot of my dance partners found out what I could do and they stopped working with me because of it. And it is a good thing too. I am seeing more and more violent spirits than ever, and if they were still around, they are more likely to get hurt." I said, taking my shoes off and sitting on the floor, stretching my legs out.

"Like what happened back in your apartment three months ago?" he asked quietly.

"Exactly. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if someone I loved got hurt because of this."

"But don't you think that you could explain this to the guys, give them, like, a reading or something. Get the spirits to tell you things about them that only they would know and prove that you actually have this gift?" Kendall questioned.

"Trust me, I tried. James just chose to ignore the facts that I put right in front of his face."

"The other guys are open to finding out more. Hell, even Logan, Mr. Facts and Reason, wants to know more about this. Could you please just try?" He asked, coming to sit next to me on the floor.

I heaved a heavy sigh, thinking about everything I promised to Allyson, Donald, and especially Sara. Was it all worth getting hurt over?

"I made a promise. But that is the only reason I am going sit down with you guys about this." I said, turning to look from the floor to look at his face. He had a light smile on his face.

"Thanks, you have my full apologies if it doesn't work out." He said, before a perplexed look crossed his face. "Hey, since I have you for a minute, would you mind telling me what spirit is always around me? Ang mentioned it but she didn't know who was around me. She just told me that they were always proud of whatever I was doing." He asked.

"_Don't tell him it is me just yet, sweetie. I don't know what I would say to him yet if he asked what happened." _Donald said, suddenly appearing in front of us. I looked up at him.

"Whose here?" Kendall asked, following my line of sight and not seeing anything.

"They were only here for a second." I lied, "I didn't really get a good look at them. But I have seen one spirit by you, I think the name started with a T…" I trailed off. The guy I was talking about I didn't even get to talk to, he just showed up one day during a dance rehersal, placed his hands on kendalls shoulders and whispered something in his ear before crossing over. My memory of him was vague at best.

"Tommy." He stated quickly, voice quiet. "You've seen him?"

"Yeah, like two months ago in rehearsals. We were taking a break and he just showed up and placed his hands on your shoulders, said something that I couldn't here, and then left." I said, my eyebrows knitting together as I tried to remember more.

"What do you mean left? Do you not see him anymore?" he asked.

"He crossed over, once they cross over I can't see them anymore."

"Okay, thanks Gen." He said, giving me a hug. "Would you be able to come over tomorrow? Gustavo gave us today and tomorrow off so we wouldn't kill each other in his studio."

"Yeah, I will be there."

**Review!**


End file.
